


Right Now

by Breab



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship(s), Smut, Zombie Apocalypse, daggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breab/pseuds/Breab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl Dixon the loner outcast of the group, Maggie Greene the girl out of his league farmers daughter. Starts from season two and goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sight for Sore Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Walking Dead fic! I want to start by saying that this will be a lengthy story and is for the ship Daggie aka Daryl and Maggie. This will be intense in ways and you should know that some things I will be putting in this story may be triggering. Also my grammar is not the greatest and I'm slowly working on it so I do apologize for that. I'm not the strongest writer and I'm fully aware so I do ask for no comments that are saying "Your grammar sucks" or "This story sucks and you suck." Stuff like that is just plain rude and I will block the person saying it. Anyways, I'm excited to get my story more out there (It's also up on Fanfiction.net) Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Daryl was sitting on a old broken piece of wood towards the far end of the farm sharpening his hunting knife avoiding the rest of the group with there drama. Daryl would keep his space from everyone avoiding conversation and what ever else was happening. Ever sense Merle was left on the roof he's felt even more alone than he usually felt. Everyone was talking about Sophia and where to search next for her. Daryl had already decided he wanted to head out on his own and start to look down by the creek and work his way towards the opposite direction as the others to cover more ground. He had a feeling in his gut that she may of turned and went the other way.

Daryl was pulled out of his thoughts as foot steps approached from behind him stepping of twigs and leaves, not even trying to hide there presence.  
Daryl turned and locked eyes with the Farmer's daughter, he didn't know her name but she looked to be in her early twenties. She had short light brown hair, blue-green eyes and the perfect body. Her tank top showing just the perfect amount of cleavage and her tight blue jeans that hugged her curved just right.  
Daryl swallowed the lump in his throat as she made her way closer to him. Daryl turned his head and continued to sharpen his knife hoping she would walk past him and not even acknowledge his existence. But lucky for him he heard her walking stop right behind him and he bit down on his lip.

"Your Darly right?" She asked him in a kind of pissed of tone. He rolled his eyes at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Depends why ya asking?" Maggie rolled her eyes at him from behind not waning to have to deal another asshole.

"I have to go for a run in town and I need someone to go with me and it looks like that's you so get off your ass and meet me by the RV in ten minutes." Maggie said walking off to the stable. Daryl watched her walk off and didn't know what to say. Daryl sat there debating weather or not he was going to meet her or not. He considered taking off and going out after Sophia again but instead decided he would just meet her and while out maybe he could find beer or whiskey.

Swinging the bow around his shoulder he headed for the RV, he noticed no one was around and begun to wonder where everybody went. He stood at the back of the RV taping his foot and biting on his nails waiting for her. A loud scream brought Daryl from his thoughts and he grabbed his bow aiming towards the way the scream came from. Instead he saw everyone near what looked like a well looking down into it with what seemed to be one of the horses he was suppose to be using. Lowering his bow Daryl headed towards the group to see what all the fuss was about. He saw the Maggie standing off near the horse and everyone else was looking down the well.

"What da' hell is goin' on." He asked her walking up behind her. She jumped when the words came out of his mouth and turned to face him.

"One of those things is in the well." She said looking back over at the well. Daryl looked over her shoulder and saw half the walker with it's arms in the air reaching for Shane. Glen was sitting on the ground a few feet away with a rope around his waist. Daryl shook his head and faced Maggie.

"We goin' anytime soon?" Maggie turned to face him and shook her head.

"Yeah sorry, I'll just go grab the other horse and we can go." Maggie said running off towards the stable. Daryl watched as she ran off and found his eyes looking at her ass. Daryl hadn't seen a woman who caught his attention for sometime since this hole dead people walking thing broke out. Andrea was attractive and all but not like Maggie. There was just something about her he couldn't put his finger on, even though he knew he would never have a chance with her.

Daryl grabbed the horses reigns and walked off towards the RV leaving everyone talking about the now spit in two walker that had probably just fucked up the water.  
As he made his way to the Rv Daryl noticed that the horse kept moving his head towards him probably wanting to be pet. Daryl stopped and rubbed the horse between the eyes. The horse made a huff noise and moved his nose to Daryl's hand. Daryl pat her nose making a smirk.

"You like that huh?" Daryl asked the horse who seemed to nod it's head in agreement.

"She likes you" Daryl stopped and turned to Maggie walking over to him with another horse that looked a lot like the one he was with but lighter hair. "She's not much of a people person." She said walking up petting the horse on the nose. Daryl just bite the inside of his cheek and gave a shrug. He watched as the girl jumped on top of the horse and followed her lead.

They started to head for the front gate until they heard "Wait Maggie." Maggie stopped and turned around as Glenn came running up to her and handed her a piece of paper. "Lorie gave this for me to get but since Daryl going with you now I thought I just give it to you." Glenn said.

"Alight anything else before we head off?" Glenn shook his head and gave a shrug.

"Nah I think that's all." Maggie gave him a smile and turned around giving the horse a light kick in the side. Daryl watched as Glenn watched her and saw the blush he had on his face. Daryl shook his head at him and followed behind Maggie passing by Glen and under his breath said "Love sick fool."

...

They made there way up to the drug store stopping along the sidewalk. Maggie jumped off the horse making her way to the store. Daryl jumped off the horse and took a look around looking for any walkers. Honestly he was actually a little surprised at the fact that there was not even one walker anywhere in sight. He took one last look around before walking in the drug store.

Most of the store was empty from people who had came and emptied it out. There were a few things here and there but mostly everything was gone. He saw Maggie over towards the back looking at medicine bottles grabbing few from the shelves and placing them in her bag. Her walked over to her looking at stuff to see if there was anything that could be useful for him.

"Daryl take this and grab the stuff on the list." Daryl walked over to her and took the list opening up and reading it. Looking at the items on the list Daryl only saw one and had no idea what it was let alone where to find it. He decided to just walk around the store and wait till he saw the name of it anywhere.

Maggie finished grabbing the pills they needed and noticed Daryl walking around looking completely clueless of what he was looking for. She shacked her head and walked up to him and grabbed the paper from his hand.

"What da' fuck?" He said as she grabbed it. Maggie opened the paper and her eyes went wide when she read what it was.

"You are not even close to finding this." she said waving the paper in the air and heading over to the other side off the store. Daryl followed behind her to where all the girl products were. Maggie scanned the wall looking for the test but was having no luck. "I don't think there's any left." She said biting on her bottom lip.

"Try the ground." Daryl said looking to all the boxes on the ground. Maggie bent down searching through the boxed before finale finding the right one.

"Found it!" She said getting back up to her feet. Daryl looked at the box in her hand and his eyes got big. Pregnancy Test? "Is there anything else you need while were here? Maggie asked putting the box in her bag. Daryl just shook his head and headed for the door with Maggie following behind him.

They both got on to the horses, Daryl looked around looking for a bar or liquor store anywhere around. Maggie noticed that Daryl was looking around for something and had a feeling she knew what.

"The bar's a few streets away." Daryl turned to look at her and she smiled at him. "If you really want a drink we can head over and get a bottle but there's probably some dead guys walking around." She said.

Daryl just ignored what she said and got the horse to start walking with Maggie following behind. Daryl wouldn't lie he thought about it for a second but then rethought it when she would probably go off and tell Glenn he was off getting drunk. They both rode in silence for the first few minutes or so until Maggie broke the silence.

"I'm sorry for how I acted when I asked you to come with me." Maggie said. Daryl just gave a shrug, Maggie still felt kind of guilty for how she acted and decided to explain. "My dad was the reason I had to ask you, he saw Glenn and didn't like the idea of us going off."

"Ya aint gotta explain, I don't really give a shit." Daryl said cutting her off, Maggie frowned a bit but decided it would probably be best to shut up now.

The rest of the ride had a awkward silence between them. Maggie wanted to say something but was to scared that Daryl would blow her off so she decided to keep her mouth shut instead. They made there way through the front gates to the farm and headed towards the stable.

Daryl jumped off the horse and gave her one last pet on her nose before heading off to the other side of the farm to his tent. Maggie watched as Daryl took off and felt a bit sad watching him leave. Maggie wouldn't admit but there was something about Daryl the drew her towards him. He was a loner and had something about him that just made her want him more.

Maggie headed towards the main camp where Glenn, the old man she thought his name was like kale or something and the guy with the cut arm. She walked over to Glenn and saw the huge smile that appeared on his face as she gave him the bag. She game him a smile then walked over to Kale?

"Hey how's his arm?" She asked him gesturing towards the guy sleeping next to him.

"It's a lot better. Tell your father we say thanks you again." Maggie nodded her head and headed up to the house.

She entered the house and saw Rick and Lori both sitting in the dining room. Lori had her head in her hands while Rick had one hand on her shoulder and the other in his hair. Maggie decided to head up to her room since there was nothing better to do. Walking up to her room she passed by Beth's and popped her head in quick to see what she was doing. She saw Beth looking out her window to where the camp was and knew she was looking at Glenn. Beth hadn't been able to take her eyes off him since he got here even though she had a boyfriend.

Maggie made her way into her room and laid down on the bed kicking the boots off her feet and starting at her celling. She found herself thinking about Daryl, how he looked when he was riding the horse to how he looked the way he smiled. She had only seen him smile once since they got here and that one when he was petting Butternut her horse.

"Shit," She said jumping out of her bed and heading over to her closet. She dug down to the bottom of all the crap she had and found a old show box, taking the box and placing it on her bed. She opened the box and smiled when she found an old bourbon bottle along with a whiskey and a few beer bottles. She took the box and put in on her dresser waiting till night go see Daryl.


	2. I'm Down

They still had some sunlight left so Daryl had decided to head out and search for Sophia. He walked down to the creek like his plan early in the day and then made his way East. Daryl hadn't found anything but a old house which had a small closet that could fit a child her size. There were empty cans in the closet showing someone had hid out in there at one point. While making his way back he found a Cherokee rose, Looking at the rose made him think of Sophia and Carol. He picked the flower carrying it back with him to the camp planning on giving to Carol.

Maggie walked out of the house looking over to the camp seeing them gathered around eating dinner. She looked over to Daryl's camp and saw that it looked deserted. She decided to go over to the camp and see if he may be over there. Maggie walked over to the camp getting friendly hellos from the group. She noticed Daryl was no where to be found and figured he was out looking for the little girl. She saw Carol sitting in the RV table through the window staring down at something. Maggie felt bad for Carol how she had lost her daughter and how no idea if she was alive or walking around like the others. A thought quickly popped into her head of the young girl Otis had put in the barn a few days before. "Maybe that girl' Maggie shook the thought out of her head. There no way it could of been her.

"Maggie" She heard from her side she looked over to Glenn who had his hands in his pockets and looked incredibly nervous. She gave him a smile and followed him as he walked off a little away from the group.

"Hey Glenn" Maggie said to him making his face blush a bit then he begun to talk to her.

Daryl was walking to the camp while his eyes caught what seemed to be Maggie and Glenn talking over by the trees. He could she her smiling at Glenn and see that it looked like he had finale grown the balls to talk to her. Daryl walked over to the RV ignoring everyone who gave him hellos. He walked into the RV and saw Carol sitting down at the table staring at her fingers. She lifted her eyes and looked at Daryl's before looking back down to her fingers. Daryl walked over to her and placed the flower down in front of her. Not very much was said between the two but Daryl felt a bit better after knowing he had made Carol a bit happier or gave her more hope.

Daryl walked out of RV and started to head back over to his camp. He looked over to Maggie and Glenn and noticed Maggie was looking right back at him. They both made eye contact for a brief second before Daryl looked away and took off.

Maggie watched as Daryl walked off after there brief eye contact. Glenn had just finished a joke that honestly was not that funny but Maggie laughed anyways so he didn't feel bad about himself.

"Hey Glenn I think I'm going to head in for the night, I'll see you later." Maggie said moving close to glen and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She saw Glenn's face turn red and his position got stiff. Maggie smiled at him and took off towards the house.

As she got to the door she looked over to see Daryl walking over to the horse stable. A smile formed on Maggie's lips as she ran up stairs to grab a bottle. She went into the box and grabbed both the beer bottles tucking them in a sweat shirt she threw on. Making her way down stairs she bumped into her father, Almost dropping the beer on the group.

"Maggie where are you going?" He asked stopping her from leaving.

"I'm just going to check on the horses quick before the sun completely sets." She replied, Hershel shook his head and proceeded to go up the stairs.

"Maggie." She turned to look at her dad. "Make sure your back in before dark and keep your guard up I don't trust these people." Maggie nodded her head and ran out the door making her way out to the stable.

Daryl was petting the horse on the nose trying to keep his mind off of Sophia, The horse was a good distraction. Daryl turned around when he heard the familiar footsteps behind him.

"Whatcha want?" He yelled out.

"I found something I think you may like." Daryl turned around and saw Maggie holding two beer bottles in her hands. She walked over to him and gave him one of the bottles. Daryl took the bottle and gave it a look before pushing the cap against the stall wall and popping the cap right off.

"You need a?" Maggie was going to ask him if he need a bottle opener but he had already took it off against the wall. He held the bottle up to her showing her he had already got the top off and took a sip.

"Fuckin' good." He said taking another sip.

Maggie smiled at him and took a sip herself walking over to Nellie and grabbing a sugar cube out of her pocket and feeding it to her. Daryl watched her as she reached back into her pocket and took out two more sugar cubes. He watched as she reached out her hand to give him the sugar cubes. Daryl took the cubed from Maggie. He fed one to the horse and ate the other.

"You know that was for the horse right?" Maggie asked him, Daryl shrugged his shoulders and took another sip of his drink.

"Yeah well don't look like she starvin' to much." Maggie walked over to a bench along the wall and took a seat watching while Daryl pet the horse. She could tell Daryl was comfortable with her around and she was debating weather or not she should go back to the house.

"Do you really think you guys are going to find that girl?" She asked him, Daryl eyes looked up to hers for a brief second then looked back at the horse.

"Yeah." He said in a quiet tone. "Where did ya get the beers?"

"My closet, I try to keep some around when I need to just let go." Daryl gave her nod and finished off the rest of his bottle. "My dad doesn't allow liquor in the house." Maggie added, Daryl gave a shrug with his shoulders and looked back at the horse.

"I'm goin' out tomorrow to look for Sophia, your horse could be handy to get round with."

"If your asking to use the horse tomorrow then yeah go ahead just be carful she gets nervous easy." Maggie said getting to her feet. "I'm going to head back, Night Daryl." Maggie said walking out of the stable.

Daryl watched as she headed out of the stable, he followed behind her and watched as she made her way over to the house. Daryl felt a smile spread on his lips as he watched her, he shook away his thoughts and made his way over to his tent to pass out and get ready to go out search for Sophia.

...

Maggie was woken up by the bright sun beams shining through her window hitting her closed eyelids. Opening her eyes the brightness blurred everything making her once again shut them. She re opened her eyes and let her eyes ajust to the birght room. She threw the blanket off her strethching out all her limbs, turning her head to look outside the window to the blue sky with a few puffy white clouds. She smiled at the bright day and slowly got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Daryl was woken up from the loud noises up the group running around getting ready to go out and search for Sophia. Daryl made a loud grumble and grabbed his pillow putting it over his face trying to block out the loud noises. The pillow how ever was no help when Shane came up to his tent yelling at him to get his lazy ass up. Daryl slowly made him way out of the tent and was blinded by the sunlight.

"Fuckin sun." He mumbled under his breath as his eyes adjusted to the light. Daryl walked over to the side of his tent and grabbed his boots sliding them onto his feet. Looking over at the camp he saw everyone sitting around eating breakfast and talking about there plan for the day. Daryl looked over to see Shane standing next to a tree giving dagger eyes at Rick and Lori. Daryl rolled his eyes at Shane looking at the knife he was playing with in his hand. He gave a shake with his head noticing the knife being Otis's most likely because no one else had a knife like that and it was a hunting knife and looked nothing like his.

Daryl grabbed his bow throwing it over his shoulder and heading over to the group. Most of the people gave him hello and good morning and Daryl just gave them all a nod in return, he walked over to the table they had set up and grabbed a plate walking over and sitting down on a old stump eating the food listening while everyone talked amongst themselves.

Maggie changed into a tank top and some jeans walking down the stairs see saw her dad, Patricia, Beth and Jimmy sitting down at the table eating breakfast they all looked over to Maggie saying good morning and hello. Maggie returned there greetings walking over taking a seat down next to her father grabbing some eggs and ham to eat. The table was mostly quiet while everyone ate there food, all that was heard was the forks tapping at the plates and the loud chewing coming from Jimmy.

"So I've been putting a lot of thought into this recently and I think that we should have Rick and his group get going soon." Maggie stopped her chewing and turned her face to look at her father who was stabbing at the ham on his plate. Maggie was hesitant upon asking her father about why but decided against it.

"I think that's a good idea. I don't like these people hanging around very much." Patricia said making a disgusted face while talking about the group. Maggie wanted to roll her eyes at her, Patricia had always been like this never being nice to anyone who ever came around them. She wasn't much of a people person and that was something Maggie could not really stand about her. Maggie stopped thinking about her and went back to eating her eggs that were now becoming cold.

...

Good Morning guys, Let's get going. Got alot of ground to cover." Rick said, walking up to the car with Shane.

Daryl walked up to the hood of the car a long with everyone else getting ready to listen to to Rick's plan.

"Alight, Everyone's getting new search grids today. If she managed to find the farmhouse Daryl found then she might of gone further East than we've searched so far." Rick said, Jimmy came walking up from behind him catching Daryl's eye. He looked a bit nervous and squeamish.

"I'd like to help. I know the area pretty well and stuff." He said, Rick turned around looking at him in a questioning look.

"Hershel know about this?" He asked him, Daryl could tell be the kids posture and the way he looked that Hershel had no idea at all.

"Yeah Yeah umm, He said I should ask you." Jimmy replied, Daryl shook his head at him thinking of how much of an idiot this kid was.

"Alright then thanks." Rick replied, before he could say what the plan was next Shane jumped in.

"Nothing about what Daryl found screams Sophia to me. Anyone could of been held up in that farmhouse." Shane said, sitting in the front seat of the car. Daryl could see him through the window and wished he could shoot a arrow threw the window right into his head. He could not stand the guy, he had killed Otis and now was looking at Rick like he was his next target.

"Anybody includes her right?" Andrea asked.

"Well who ever slept in that closet was no bigger than yay high." Daryl replied, lifting his hand to about at his chest.

"Maybe we'll pick up her trail again." Rick added.

"No maybe about it, I'm going to barrow a horse and head up to this ridge right here." Daryl said pointing out the place on the map. "Get a birds eyes view of the hole grid. If she's up there I'll spot her." He said

"Good idea, maybe while your up there you'll spot your chupacabra to." Daryl looked over at T-Dog and wanted to punch him for bringing that up. Rick looked over at him like he was crazy and saw a smile spread across Andrea's face. Shaking away the thought Daryl turned off and heading towards the stable to go get his horse.

Maggie could hear the sound of a gutair coming from the front deck so she decided to go see who was making the noise. Stepping out onto the front deck she saw Glenn witha gutair in his hands as he looked out at the group. Glenn looked over at her as the sound of the front door squeeking shut. She game him a small smile that he returned. "Nice guitar."

"Dale found it on the highway." Maggie nodded her head then looked out to see Daryl walking over to the stable. He had just turned his head and locked eyes with her. Maggie gave him a smile and he just turned his head away heading to get Nellie she assumed.

"You know I have to get back out to do another run for Lori. If you want you can join me." Glenn said, making Maggie look over to him.

"Yeah sure, why not. Let me just go get tell my father then I'll meet you out front." Maggie replied, walking back into the house leaving a smiling Glenn on the porch happy that she was going with him.


	3. Rag Doll

The car ride was a bit on the awkward side for Maggie. The ride was quiet and the hole time her mind was on Daryl, something about him was really drawing her in. Maggie was the girl who would date the quarterback not some guy like Daryl Dixon but something about him just made her want to jump him right there. The only thing was Maggie knew Daryl would never want her they were ten years apart he would look at her as if she was a child.

Maggie was brought out of her thoughts as they had made it to the phamacy Glenn had handed over the list to Maggie to find the things on it. Maggie eyes shot open when she read the list, she could not stand the idea of someone aborting there child in the past but now of days the idea didn't seem so bad. Don't get her wrong the way she was grown up she was taught sex before marrige, aborting a pregnancy and other things were wrong but a child in the world they live now was just a little unethical.

Maggie walked to the back of the pharmacy searching through the pill bottles for the right one. Once she finale found the bottle she grabbed it putting in in her bag. "Glenn you ready to go?" She called out for him walking over to him, she startled him because he dropped what he was doing on the ground and begun to panic.

"Uhh yeah." he replied turning around to look at her.

"What were you doing?" She asked him, he dropped down to the ground and grabbed a box. Maggie watched as he went to the ground and saw the magazine that was on the ground behind with the words Playboy on the front cover. Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and a smile spread on her fast as he came up from the ground holding a random box he found when she knew he was really looking at the magazine.

"I was just you know get things we need." He said, gesturing to the box in his hand.

"Condoms? You got a secret girlfriend I don't know about?" Glenn eyes got wide as he looked at the label of the box in his hand.

"Wait no that's not. Oh my god." Maggie smiled as he begun to freak out.

"So were you planning on trying to get me to sleep with you?" She asked him, she was enjoying having some fun with him watching him freak out.

"No, I would never try to sleep with you."

"What so am I not good enough for you or something?" She asked him making him freak out more.

"Wait what? No that's not what I meant." He said, pulling the hat off his head running his hand through his hair.

"Well I'd sleep with you." She replied, his face dropped and his mouth hung open.

"You would?" He asked her, she answered his question by pulling the top off her body and tossing it to the ground. Glenn's eyes went to look at her chest and he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. Maggie unhooked her bra and slid it off her shoulders exposing herself in front of him. She stepped closer to him and gently kissed his lips. Maggie wished this would of been Daryl that this was happening with in the moment but she made her decision and now she would have to go through with it.

...

Daryl was going along the side of the creek riding Nellie searching for Sophia. While searching he had been thinking about camp and Maggie had come across his mind. He had seen her with Glenn and something in him when he saw them together made him notice that he would never have a shot with her, hell she was way out of his league. She was the girl who he dreamed about the girl he wished he could have but would never get. She was beautiful and amazing and he was Daryl he was the outcast he never had a chance with her. daryl shook the thought out of his head remeber he was out here looking for Sophia not to lust over a girl he will never get.

He begun to look around at his surrounding looking if there is any place Sophia would hide out or so. Out of no where Nellie begun to freak out. "Waoh, Waoh" Daryl yelled, trying to calm the horse but instead he was thrown right off her back. He slammed down against rock and begun to slip down the rock. The water was slamming him in the face and his sides were getting beaten by sharp rock hitting him as he slid down the rock wall. Daryl felt a sharp thing stab into his left side and he knew he was in trouble when he finale stopped and looked to his side to see a arrow.

"Son of a bitch." he yelled out, slowly getting to his knees Daryl took out his hunting knife and cut off his shirt sleeves tying them together and pulling it around his waist and around the arrow. Getting to his feet he looked up at the top from where he fell from. Daryl looked around to find something to help him get up the ledge with and found a good size stick he could use for support. Bending down to grab it he felt pain cores through his left side and jumped back up.

"Fuck." He wailed out grabbing at his side. He looked down at the stick and knew if he was going to get back he was going to need it so he bit down hard on his bottom lip and bent down grabbing the stick and shooting right back up. His hand went right to the arrow pushing on it, the feeling of him pushing on it some how made the pain ease a bit but not much. The loud sound of leaves shaking made him spin around fast and his eyes so a bush shaking. Daryl grabbed the stick and begun to feel around in the knee deep murky water for his bow. He kneeled down slowly walking feeling around with the stink. The stick slammed into something making Daryl reach out for it and grab it hesitantly. He felt relieved when he pulled his bow out of the water. Looking back to the bush he saw it was no longer moving so he made his way over to the ledge and begun to work his up.

"Come on stop being such a pussy" Daryl told himself as he had finale made it to the top. He threw the stick back to the ground and grabbed at a root sticking out of the ground. Daryl went to pull himself up when the root ripped out of the ground and he went flying backwards down the dirt crashing into trees and bushes on his way down until he finale black out.

...

Maggie jumped out of the car and made her way to the house entering the house she saw Lori and Carol both sitting at the kitchen table with Beth and Patricia. As she entered the dining room where they were all talking they all turned to look at Maggie and showed her a bright smile. She returned there smiles and walked over to the cabnit putting away a few things she had grabbed at the store.

"Maggie, Carol and I were thinking about cooking you all dinner to thank you for everything you guys have done for us." Lori said, Maggie turned around and looked at her and shook her head.

"You guys don't have to do that." She replied but Carol stepped in.

"Please let us it's a nice distraction from Sophia and you have done so much for all of us." Maggie smiled and then looked over to Beth who looked pretty happy about the idea and Patricia looked hesitant.

"Alright why not." Maggie replied, smiling at them. They both smiled at her then turned back to Beth and Patricia returning to there conversation.

Maggie decided to go take a walk around the yard to keep her busy, while walking she went by the chicken coop, the horse stable and a few of the wells. While she was finale making her way back to the house she was stopped by someone yelling her name. She turned around and saw Glenn running to her.

"Maggie wait up." Glenn yelled, jogging over to her. "Hey."

"Hey." She replied starting to walk again.

"So I was wondering we still have eleven condoms." Maggie stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yeah you see eleven condoms, I see eleven minutes of my life I'll never get back." She told him making his smiling face drop.

"Wait it wasn't bad, was it?" He asked in a confused look, Maggie just smiled and shacked her head.

"Look I don't even know if I like you."

"But you were thinking about it." He said as they walked up to the deck, he leaned and arm against the railing trying to look cool. Maggie rolled her eyes and pushed past him leaving a confused Glenn behind.

...

Daryl opened his eyes to what he assumed were the blurry trees and sky, his head felt like he was getting pounded by a hammer. Daryl groaned and rubbed his head where he has slammed it durring his fall.

"Why don't ya pull that arrow out dummy?" Daryl squinted his eyes and rubbed them looking at the speaking figure before him.

"Merle?" He breathed out.

"No It's the Easter bunny, don't ya see me hoppin around in my little bunny ears and cotton ball tail. Of course it's Merle ya fuckin idiot." He said kicking his brother boot.

"So what's going on over here ya havin a slumber party or somethin'?" He asked looking down at Daryl.

"I've had a shitty day bro." He said wincing in pain.

"Oh ya want old Merle here to grab ya a pill and maybe rub them nasty old feet of yours?"

"Screw you." Daryl said, trying to completely adjust his eyes.

"So where ya been baby brotha? Ya stopped lookin for old Merle."

"I tired like hell to find ya brother."

"Yeah sure ya did, you been to busy playing sidekick to officer friendly. So what are ya his bitch now?"

"I ain't nobodies bitch."

"Uh huh that's what ya say now. Just wait pretty soon they goin be scraping ya off there feet like dog shit." Merle said, Daryl could feel his eyes once again beginning to shut. "Hey, they aint ya blood. None of them are goin to care for ya little brother. I'm the only who will ever care for ya remember that." He told Daryl grabbing his face and making him open his eyes. "Now come on now, get up on ya feet or I'm goin to have to kick ya teeth in." Merle said, getting to his feet and puling at Daryl's feet.

Daryl opened his eyes and look down to his feet and saw a walker biting at his feet. Daryl kicked the walker in the head and shifted himself onto his elbows and pushed himself up and reached for his bow. The walker jumped on top of him and reached for his neck. Daryl threw a punch at the walker his fist connecting with its jaw. He threw another few punches each one hitting it's rotten skin. His next punch then turned into a grab as he grabbed the walkers neck and changed the position putting the walker under his weight. Daryl grabbed at the walker trying to rip out its jaw. A sharp pain went up his side and he moved his hand to the arrow in his side. The walker pushed at Daryl flipping them over, Daryl grabbed a stick and slammed the walker's head.

His eyes caught something moving in the distance and he looked up to see another walker making it's way over to them. He bashed in the walkers head with the stick then grabbed the arrow in his side and ripped out the arrow. Daryl took the arrow in his mouth and reached for his bow. Aiming at the walkers head he lied back as the walker ran up to him and he shot the walker right between the eyes. Daryl laid back and tried to catch his breath and felt sleep take over.

...

Maggie was carrying in tables to the dinning room for everyone to sit at when she spotted her father looking at the ladied in the kitchen.

"What's this?" Her father asked her as she placed the table down.

"Lori and Carol are cooking dinner for us all tonight." Maggie replied knowing her father would not be in favor of it.

"Well this is the first I've heard of it."

"I didn't think it was that big a deal. They want to help us for helping them." Maggie replied knowing that her dad would just go along with it if she played dumb.

"We need to be setting clear boundaries with these people. There getting a little to comfortable."

"It's just dinner." Maggie said rolling her eyes.

"What's going on with the Asian boy." Hershel asked changing the conversation.

"Glenn, he's a friend." Maggie replied

"I rather he wasn't. It's bad enough I have to chase Beth and Jimmy around I don't want to be chasing you around to."

"I'm not sixteen anymore, I'm a little to old to be having this conversation." Maggie replied, leaving the room hoping to avoid her dad for the rest of the night.

...

Daryl woke up and knew that he had to get out of there before it got dark. He slowly got to his feet grabbing the stick to help him get up the ledge and his bow he started to walk over to the ledge when something caught his eye. He saw a doll at the edge of the water, he walked over grabbing the doll and once he picked it up he knew it was Sophia's. He stuffed the doll in his back pocket then made his way to the edge of the ledge and begun to climb up it.

He could feel pain shooting up his side from the arrow he had removed. The pain had gone down a bit but was still there since he removed the arrow. Half way up the ledge he saw a figure standing at the top.

"Oh come on now Darleena you can do betta' than that." Daryl rolled his eyes as he once again heard his brother's voice.

"I liked it better when you were missin." Daryl said pulling himself further up.

"Come on now don't be like that, I'm on your side."

"yeah sense when?"

"Hell sense they day you were born baby brotha. Somebody had to look after ya worthless ass." Daryl stopped climbing and looked up to Merle who was smirking down at him.

"Yeah you never took care of me, You were never there. You always talked a big game but it was never real."

"I'll tell ya what, I'm as real as ya chupacabra."

"I know what I saw" Daryl yelled beginning to get extremely pissed off.

"yeah and I'm sure those shrooms you ate had nothing to do with it." Merle said laughing.

"You best shut the hell up." Daryl yelled back at him.

"Or what you going to come up here shut my mouth up for me?" Merle said in a fit of laughter, Daryl begun to climb faster wanting to make it up there to punch his brother in the blocked out the rest of what his brother said and climbed faster until his hand finale hit the top. With all his strength he pushed himself up and dropped on the ground trying to catch his breath.

Daryl had felt such relief when he finale saw the house in his view. Limping he begun to make his way for the house, making his way through the tree line he slowed down his pase knowing that he won't have to watch his back anytime soon. Her heared the loud yell of Walker and rolled his eyes.

"I ain't no fuckin walker." He mumbled under his breath. He saw people running to him knew it was probably Rick, Shane and T-Dog running to take him out. He had a smile spread on his lips thinking about how disappointed there going to be when they sees it's just him. His eyes watched Rick as he aimed his gun towards his head. Everyone stopped and looked at him and Rick didn't put his gun down.

"About time you pointed that thing at my head. You going to pull the trigger or not?" He asked Rick who put his gun down once he said that. The sound of a gun shot went off then Daryl felt a sharp pain hit the side of his scalp making fall to the ground.

...

Maggie jumped up in her seat as the sound of a gun went off. She looked over to Lori and Carol who both started to run to the front door. Maggie followed behind them making her way to her father her eyes looked at the figure beging carried by Shane and Rick.

"Oh my god it's Daryl." She heard Beth say, Maggie felt her heart speed up and she ran over to them here eyes looking straight at Daryl.

"Is he okay?" She asked, Rick looked over at her gave her a nod.

"Yeah just passed out." Maggie followed behind them as they followed her father into the house.


	4. Just Push Play

"I found it washed up on the creek bed right there. She must of dropped it and it went down stream or something." Daryl said pointing on the map where he found Sophia's doll, while Hershel stitched his side.

"That cuts the grid almost in half." Rick said while Daryl looked over at his wound.

"yeah your welcome." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"How's he looking?" Rick asked Hershel.

"I had no idea we would be going through anti-biotic so fast. Any idea what happened to my horse?" Hershel asked Daryl.

"yeah the one that almost killed me? It's smart it left the country."

"We call that one Nellie as in Nervous Nellie. I could of told you she would throw you if you bothered to ask. It's a wonder how you people managed to live this long." Hershel said. Everyone left the room leaving Daryl in the bed to sleep.

...

A silence filled the room while everyone ate there food. The sound of forks scraping against the glass plates and chewing was only thing they could be heard. Maggie felt something touch her lap and she looked down and saw a folded piece of paper. She slowly opened the paper and read the words 'tonight' spelled out in pen. Looking at the paper then back to her meal she thought the idea through. If she was going to get over her crush on Daryl she would have to stop thinking about him or maybe do something to make her stop thinking about him. Grabbing the pen she wrote where on the paper and slid it over to Glenn. She saw a smile on his face as he read it. He went to rite down where and she noticed people were looking and turned her head pretending she had no clue what Glenn was doing. She felt him slide the paper under her leg and he gave her wink before going back to his food.

As everyone begun to clean up after dinner Maggie went into the other room to read where she was suppose to go meet Glenn. Opening the note she saw 'the barn' written and her jaw dropped. She shoved the letter into her pocket and ran to the barn like her life depended on it.

...

Daryl was getting comfy in bed when he heard the squeak of the door opening. He made a huff pissed that someone was disturbing, turning over he saw Carol walking in caring a tray food. Daryl pulled the blanket over his wound and moved himself up a bit on the bed.

"how you feeling?" Carol asked placing the tray on the bedside table.

"As good as I look." Daryl replied pulling the blanket over him more.

"I brought you some dinner. You must be starving." Daryl turned and looked at her as she was bending down. She planted a kiss on his head making him feel a bit uncomfortable. He had never been kissed like that before and it was different not like sexual but motherly. "You need to know something." Daryl turned and looked at her." You did more for my little girl than her own daddy ever done." 

"I didn't do anything Rick or Shane wouldn't do."

"I know, but your every bit just as good as them." She replied before leaving the room. Daryl laid there thinking about her words and slowly falling asleep.

When Daryl woke up he made his way out to his tent planning on laying down for the day. He had no idea though how boring it was going to be. He grabbed an arrow and started to poke it through the screen of the tent trying to keep himself preoccupied. He heard footsteps coming up to his tent and her turned his head and saw Andrea. "Hey, This is not that great but." She said handing a book to him. Daryl took the book from her and looked through the pages.

"What no pictures?" He asked her with a smile.

"I'm so sorry. I feel like shit for what happened."

"Yeah, you and me both." he replied sitting up on his cot.

"I don't expect you to forgive me but if there is anything I can do."

"You were trying to protect the group, were good." He said playing with the end of the arrow. Andrea gave him a smile and left the tent. Daryl picked up the book and scanned through the pages and then threw the book across the tent. He could hear the sound of everyone getting into trucks and talking about gun practice. Daryl knew he wasn't missing out on anything except looking for Sophia. He had just found her doll and he wanted to get back out there and search for her. He wanted to be the one to bring her back to Carol. Daryl lied his head back and closed his eyes listening to the noises around him, the sound of footsteps coming towards his tents made him open his eyes. He looked over to the door and saw a smiling looking Maggie.

"Hey" Maggie said stepping into Daryl's tent. He smiled at her then looked out the screen window.

"My dad wanted me to come out here check up on you." She said kneeling down next to him, he turned his head and gave her nod with his head. He pulled his shirt off his arms and turned on his side for Maggie. Maggie hesitantly put her hands on his side. She felt Daryl tense under her touch so she pulled one hand off his skin and grabbed the bandage with the other. "He was going to go change you bandage in the morning but you weren't there."

"Yeah didn't want to over stay my welcome." He said watching her hands as she changed the bandage.

"Well it looks good, Just later on tonight come by the house so I can change it again okay? My dad also said don't do a lot you don't want to tear your stitches." She ask him finishing with the bandage, Daryl gave a nod with his head and pulled his shirt back on his arm. Maggie gave him a smile and grabbed the old bandage getting to her feet, she turned to walk out of the tent when she heard a very quiet noise. She turned her head and looked at Daryl who was not sitting up on his cot.

"Maggie, thanks." he softly said, Maggie smiled at him and left the tent

...

Maggie was walking out of the chicken coop when she saw Glen walking over towards her. Sense he had found the walkers in the barn she had been avoiding him, she didn't want to admit but she was starting to look at them now more as walkers than people. Looking down at the eggs in her basket a smiled spread across her face as she came up with an idea. "Maggie can we talk?" he asked her she walked past him ignoring him. "Maggie please?" he pleaded with her to talk to him.

"Give me your hat." She said gesturing with her hand.

"What?" He said putting a hand on his head.

"You heard me. You told me to talk so I'm talking, give me your hat." Glenn took the at from his head and gave it to Maggie. Maggie pulled a egg out of the basket and put it inside the hat then put the hat on Glenn's head. She smiled as the yoke slid down his face.

"Why would you just waste a egg like that?" He asked her pulling the hat from his head and shacked out the egg.

"I think it was rotten." Maggie said smirking and walking back to the house.

...

Daryl watched from the trees as Maggie slamed the hat down on Glenn. A smiled spread on his face as the yoke dripped down his face. He watched as Maggie walked back to the house leaving Glenn who was attempting to clean out his hat of the egg alone at the Chicken coop. Daryl had no idea why she had done that but it had been was of the most amusing things he had seen since the dead took over the world. He was to foucused on Maggie that he didn't notice that Dale was watching him not to far away. Daryl turned his head and looked at Dale who was giving him a smile. "What ya smiling at." He said in a pissed off tone at Dale. The old man's smile just grew bigger and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't aware you liked her to." He said watching Daryl as he made his way back to his tent.

"You don't know whatcha talkin about old man." Daryl said stepping into his tent and planting his ass on his cot. Dale just smiled and headed back to the RV shacking his head at the fact that Daryl Dixon had a crush.

...

Maggie could hear the front door slam shut and knew Patricia, Beth and Jimmy were back from shooting practice. Not wanting to hear them she got off her bed and walked over to the door closing it shut. She heard a loud thud when she shut the door. Maggie walked over and fell on to her bed making a loud groan noise. A knock came from her door making her groan again. "What do you want?" She yelled getting off the bed and heading for the door. She was shocked when she opened the door Daryl was standing on the other side.

"Well you really know how to treat a gest." Daryl said as Maggie opened the door and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, come in." Maggie said stepping out of the door way for him to come in. Daryl walked into Maggie's room and observed the room. It looked like most of the other rooms in the house there wasn't really anything that different. Maggie shut the door and walked over to the bed taking a seat.

"So you uh goin to change my bandage or what?" He asked her, Maggie nodded her head and got up from the bed.

"Yeah sorry it's been a long day." She said walking over to her dresser and grabbing the bandage stuff. Daryl sat down on the bed watching Maggie as she got the stuff to change his bandage. Maggie walked over and took a seat next to him. "Okay I need you to remove your shirt." Daryl nodded and unbuttoned the shirt, tossing it on the bed behind him.

Maggie watched as Daryl took off his shirt revealing his chest. Last time she had changed his bandage he had been on his side and his shirt covered his chest now it was exposed to her. Her eyes looked to it his muscled chest. "Alright lay down on your side." She told him, he nodded his head and laid down. Maggie put one hand on his rib cage and the other on the bandage. Slowly she pealed it off and gave it a look. "Well it looks good give it a few more days then you'll be happy to go out and do what ever you do." She said placing a new bandage on the wound. Daryl sat up and Maggie noticed a scratch on his chest. "How did you get that?" She asked him pointing to the scratch on his chest, Daryl looked down and saw the deep scratch she was talking about.

"Probably the shrubs from when I fell." He said looking at the scratch. Maggie reached her hand out and touch the scratch making Daryl tense. His eyes shot open and looked at her as she traced the scratch. Daryl wasn't expecting her to touch him and he knew she knew that he really didn't like people touching him. There was something though about the way her fingers traced the scratch that made Daryl relax a bit.

Maggie's eyes moved from the scratch to Daryl's eyes that were looking at her. Slowly Maggie moved her hand from the scratch and moved further up to his neck. Daryl licked his lips as Maggie moved her hand up to his neck. He saw her start to lean into him and he wasn't sure if he should lean back to her or stop this now. He looked at her lips then back to her eyes that were looking at him with want. Daryl moved his hand to her face placing gently on her cheek. In the back of his mind he was yelling at himself, telling himself to stop this now. Daryl ran his tongue along his lips debating on if he really was about to kiss her or not.

Maggie moved her face into his hand and closed her eyes for a brief second before re-opening them. She could tell he was hesitant about this and she wanted him to kiss her. Maggie leaned in more and this time she saw Daryl move in to.

"Maggie I." Maggie jumped up from the bed along with Daryl as Beth burst through the door. "Oh I'm uhhh, I'll just come back later." Beth said, her face was a bright red when she realized what was happening. Beth gave them a smile then shut the door and rushed to her room. Maggie wanted to punch her sister for walking in now of all times. Maggie turned and saw Daryl putting on his shirt she walked over and grabbed the old bandage from the bed and walked over and tossed it in the trash.

"Thanks for the bandage." Daryl said, walking over to the door. Maggie just smiled at him and watched as Daryl took off out of her room. Maggie wrapped her arms around her chest and sat down on her bed thinking about what almost just happened.

...

The next morning all Daryl could think about how was stupid he was. He almost kissed Maggie. The crazy thing was she wanted to kiss him, Daryl thought that is must of been because what happened with Glenn and she was just upset and needed a distraction. Daryl sat with the group eating breakfast trying to get Maggie out of his head but every time he failed. Daryl noticed her on the front porch with a pissed of look, her arms were crossed and was looking at Glenn. He looked over to Glenn who had a guilty look on his face. He looked back at Maggie and saw her going into the house. Daryl decided best not to think into it and turned his attention back to his breakfast. "Um guys." everyone looked up at Glenn. "So ... There's walkers in the barn." Daryl looked up at Glen and then figured out that was what Maggie was pissed off at him about.

...

Maggie was walking back to the house after going and picking some of the food from the garden when her eyes saw Glenn on top of the Rv keeping watch, he caught her eyes and jumped up yelling for her. Maggie really didn't want to talk to him but, she knew it would be better sooner than later. "Maggie will you please talk to me?" Glenn asked her following behind like a puppy dog begging for attention. Maggie bit down on her lip and stopped in her tracks turning around and facing Glenn. He looked at her with a needy, asking for forgiveness frown.

"What Glenn? I asked you not to tell them and you did. I begged you not to tell your group but you just couldn't keep your mouth shut." Maggie said raising her voice a bit a him. Glenn looked down to the ground then back up to her face. "You know my fathers going to kick you out now. You really need to learn to not open your mouth. They didn't need to know, no one needed to know about the barn." She said turning to walk away from him. Glenn grabbed her arm, making Maggie turn and look him in the eyes with furry being the only emotion across her face.

"Yeah I did, I wanted to. You know the other day when I was hanging in that well as a toy for that walker I realized that there dangerous. I had forgot about that until I almost became it's dinner." He said pulling the basket of vegetables from her arms and placing it on the ground. "You see those walkers in the barn, if they got out they could kill us and when I thought about it you popped into my mind first. You Maggie I can't think of what it would be like if one of them got you. I don't want you in danger Maggie, ever." Glenn said taking her hands in his. Maggie won't lie she really was moved by what Glenn had said and for a second there she actually felt like maybe her and Glenn could have something. She bit down on her lip again and looked down to her feet as Glenn let go of her hands. She looked up and saw him heading back to the RV and watching him had made something in her ignite.

"Hey walker bait." She yelled out to him as she took off after him. Glenn turned to look at her and had a disappointed look on his face.

"Don't call me that." He said as she reached him.

"Sorry Glenn." She said smiling at him, she moved in and placed her lips against his. His lips were dry and had the taste of peach when she kissed him. She pulled away from him and looked at his eyes that looked like he was actually kind of shocked by her. She gave him a smile before walking back to her basket and heading back to the house.

...

Daryl watched from afar as Maggie kissed Glenn and felt something in him heat up a bit at the scene. His hands clenched into fist and a scowl replaced his normal leave me the fuck alone look. Daryl had no clue what this feeling was that he felt at the moment but he knew one thing for sure. He didn't like it.


	5. Gotta Love It

Maggie pulled the hat off of Glenn's head while he was walking about something involving cars. "You know you look like your in line for the early bird special wearing this thing." Maggie said gesturing to Dale's hat. Glenn gave her a shrug and smiled pulling the hat away from her.

"Really cause I thought I looed pretty sexy in it?" He said placing the hat back on his head with a wink. Maggie grabbed the hat and shook her head.

"Just go get your cap and I'll clean it for you." She said, Glenn jumped up to his feet about to go get in when T-Dog and Andrea walked up to them.

"Do you know what's going on?" T-Dog asked Glenn walking up to him.

"Where is everyone?" Andrea asked after him.

"You haven't seen Rick?" Glenn asked them, Andrea shrugged her shoulders. Maggie looked from Andrea to the new footsteps coming from in front of her. Daryl was walking to them followed by Carol. Maggie felt a ping of jealousy when she saw Carol. Carol was walking pretty close to Daryl from behind and she locked eyes with Maggie quick. As soon as there eyes locked Carol turned her head the other direction to face T-Dog and Andrea.

"He said he was going off with Hershel. Are they not back yet?" Andrea asked.

"He didn't tell us he was going out." Carol said stopping next to Andrea.

"Damn it. Aint anyone takin this shit seriously?" Daryl shouted pacing in a circle. Maggie got up to her feet and walked over next to Glenn wrapping her fingers with his. "Ah here we go." Daryl said. Maggie looked up and saw Shane making his way to them with a bag on guns. "What's all this?" He asked Shane who handed him a gun.

"You with me man?" Shane asked Daryl, who gave him a nod in return. "It's time to grow up. Andrea got your gun?" Shane asked walking past her. "Alright it was one thing picking daisy's when we thought this place was suppose to be safe but now we know it aint." Maggie looked over to Daryl and saw his eyes were on her hands with Glenn. Maggie bit down on her lip when his eyes moved from her hand to her eyes. He looked hurt and mad, his eyes moved from hers back to looking at Shane. Maggie shook away the idea that Daryl would really be hurt by her with Glenn. The other night he most likely only almost kissed her cause he felt bad for her.

"How about you man?" Shane asked Glenn handing him a gun. Glenn let go of her hand and took the gun. "How about you, can you?" Shane then asked her.

"Can you stop? If you do this, if you hand out these guns my dad will make you leave tonight."

"He's just going to have to understand then." Shane said, passing out the rest of the guns.

"Oh shit." Everyone looked to the woods line where Rick and Hershel were with walkers. Maggie saw Shane begin to run towards them and took off after him with the rest following them. Maggie stopped and watched while Shane yelled at rick then begun to shoot the walker in her fathers hands. Maggie looked over quick to Daryl who's eyes were on her then back to her father who was now on his knees next to the dead corpse.

...

Daryl watched as Maggie ran to her father's side. Daryl knew Shane was taken this way out of hand right now and even worse he was now letting the walkers out of the barn. Daryl ran up next to Shane and begun to shoot the walkers making there way out of the barn. Shooting at there temples as one after he other came out. It seemed like they had planned this cause they all were coming out in a line no trying to shove and run to them. Daryl shot one that looked like the bride of Frankenstein and he had a small smile that kept on his lips when he thought of that. Daryl made one last shot to the larger curly haired walker who was the last to walk out. He lowered the gun and turned and saw Maggie who was in tears. Daryl felt bad that she had to see this. She just saw them take down her family and he felt horrible for having to be part of it. A loud moan made him swing his head around and he felt his heart sink. Standing in the doorway of the barn was Sophia with a bite mark in her left shoulder.

"Sophia." He turned his head to Carol who was in tears runing towrads her. Daryl reached and grabbed her falling to the ground with her. Daryl wrapped a arm around Carol chest holding her from running to her. Carol's tears were soaking his arm and Daryl kept his eyes on what use to be Sophia. His eyes drifted to Rick who was right up to her with his gun out and aimed towards the girls head. Then with the loud shot of the gun he felt Carol was completely to the ground. Everyone stayed quiet with the only sound coming from Carol.

...

"So if your group leaves you wouldn't stay? Maggie asked Glenn. She had heard that the group were planning on leaving and the thought of them leaving was heart breaking to her. She knew it would be better for the Daryl thing but Maggie wanted to try to be with Glenn. She was positive she could start a life with him and if they left they wouldn't have to worry about Daryl any more.

"I mean I haven't really thought about it. I didn't know that you. Do you really think this is the time to talk about this?"

"Well I'm not really feeling like there is any time to talk about anything anymore." Glenn walked over and kissed her putting both hands on each side of her cheeks. Maggie knew he would go with them and she was not ready to have him leave her to.

"I love you." She said quietly. Glenn pulled away from her and started at her, he was about to say something until the loud noise of pans falling filled the room.

...

Maggie knew telling Glenn she loved him was wrong. She didn't love him in fact she wasn't even sure how she felt about him. She knew she had feelings towards him, she wasn't sure what type but she knew they were there.

Maggie was positive though that she had strong feelings for Daryl. She couldn't place her finger on it but there was just something about him that drew her in. When ever she heard his name she felt this tightening in her chest. When she same him something in her stomach would begin to flutter. She knew this stay away from him plan will not last long.

Maggie tapped her fingers along the frame of the bed while she thought about Daryl and Glenn. Her mind going through many different ways her life can go. She could try to make it work with Glenn and avoid Daryl, or she could end it with Glenn and tell Daryl how she felt. She knew though if she did that he would probably shut her down and she would left alone and embarrassed. Maggie didn't want that, she wanted him to stay part of her life some how.

Maggie sat up to the edge of the bed where just a few nights ago he had sat with out a shirt on. Maggie bit down her lip and let out the breath she had been holding in. Deciding she would go find him and no matter what he said she would make him be part of her life some how.

...

Daryl was sharpening his knife near a old rock type wall avoiding everyone. he was thinking about Sophia and once in a while Maggie would pop into his head. He would think about the fact she was holding Glenn's hand and had kissed him good bye before he took off with Rick. Something about that made Daryl want to be the one she would kiss good bye.

Daryl shook the thought from his head telling himself that would never be him. Maggie would never be seen dead with him. She would probably laugh in his face if he even tried to touch him. If this hole shit show didn't happen and the world wasn't fucked up and he tried to make a move on her she would probably call the cops and say he tried to rape her or some shit like that.

"Enjoying your alone time?" Daryl shot his head up to Maggie who was standing a few feet away. He hadn't even realized she was here that he was so deep in thought.

"I was till you showed up." Daryl mumbled going back to sharpening his knife. Maggie nodded her head and walked over sitting on a rock a cross from him.

"You know every time I see you, your always sharpening that damn knife. How much sharpening can it take?" Maggie asked smiling at him. Daryl gave a shrug with his shoulders.

"You know when I need to think or just need quiet this is where I go." Maggie said trying to make conversation with him. Daryl just gave a huff type noise and continued with his knife.

"Shouldn't you be with Glenn or something?" Daryl asked her. As soon as the words left his lips he regretted them knowing Glenn was out with Rick looking for Hershel. Maggie raised a eyebrow at him surprised by his question.

"Sounds like someone jealous." Maggie said smirking at him. Daryl shot up from the rock he was sitting on.

"I aint fucking jealous of anything girl." Daryl said taking a step closer to her. Maggie raised her hands up in defeat with a smile spread across her face.

"Sorry, he's with Rick to go get my dad." She replied knowing he already knew the answer. Daryl gave her a glare then sat back down on the rock returning to his knife.

...

Maggie watched his arms flexing and could feel a ache in her belly from the sight. Maggie bit down on her lip and tried to focus on something else hoping Daryl wouldn't notice how she tensed up and tighten her thighs together. Maggie hated that he had this type of effect on her but the fact he had been jealous of Glenn and her made the effect ten times better.

Maggie could feel the awkwardness the surrounding them. She knew she should leave right now and pretend this didn't happen that none of this happened, but knowing now that Daryl did feel something for her made her want to be his friend even more.

"Stop staring at me like that." Maggie hadn't even realized she had been staring at him until he said something.

"Sorry." She said getting to her feet. Maggie knew right then she should of walked off but she had to bring it up.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Daryl's head shot up and his eyes started at hers.

"About what?" he asked her.

"You know almost kissing you." She said talking fast that her worlds were beginning to slur together. Her face was becoming a shade of pink and she was picked at her finger nails.

Daryl didn't know what to say, he never would of thought she would apologize let alone admit to it. "It's fine." he said unsure of what else to say. He didn't want to admit he wanted to kiss her back, She was with Glenn now and he didn't want to get in the middle of it.

"I really want to be friends with you Daryl." Daryl looked at her and could see how nervous she was and that she looked like she was about to freak out.

"Friends? You want to be my friend? What the fuck you been smokin girl." Daryl said getting to his feet. He grabbed his bow off the ground and tossed it on his shoulder. "Aint no one wana be friend with me." Daryl said walking past her.

"Well I do." Maggie yelled out behind him. Daryl shook his head at her.

"You don't know what ya talkin bout." He shouted back to her.

"Actually I do." Daryl stopped when her hand touch his shoulder. " I want to be your friend and I'm going to be so you have to deal with it." Maggie said facing Daryl.

Maggie knew the only way she would get Daryl to even be close to agreeing with her was if she was demanding. "Look Daryl, I know you like your space and all but your going to have to deal with the fact that as long as your own my land were going to have to talk. I want to be your friend, you may think I'm crazy for it, but I mean it." She said while staring at Daryl.

"You really are smoking something huh?" Daryl asked a small smile on his lips. Maggie smiled at him and started to head back to the house.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" Maggie asked him with a smile spread across her face. Daryl nodded his head at her and heading back to camp. He knew there was no point in even fighting with her about it. Daryl felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips as he made his way back to the tent thinking about what will happen tomorrow.


	6. Chip Away The Stone

Daryl sat in front of the small fire he had built for himself. Everyone else was inside eating at the table like a big family making him roll his eyes at the thought. Daryl had always been a loner since he was a boy and being in the apocalypse didn't make him want to around a group of people anymore than before. He enjoyed being alone something about made a calmness run through his body.

The sound of footsteps from his back brought him out of his thinking state and to focus of the short grey-haired woman making her way to him. "Have you seen Lori?" She asked him making a stop at his side. "We can't find her anywhere."

"The dumb bitch probably went after em." Daryl said in a grunt. Carol turned to look down at him and shacked her head at him. She turned her body and took off making Daryl yell "Thank god' in his head.

"Don't do this, please?" Her words filled his ears from behind him. He was hoping she would leave but instead she walked right back to him. "I've already lost my little girl, not you too." Daryl slammed the stick he was holding in his hand into the dirt and got to his feet walking over to her.

"I'm aint your problem ether." He hissed in her face before walking off away from his camp to find some peace

...

By morning Daryl was beyond annoyed with Carol. He knew losing Sophia had been really ruff oh her, but she was babysitting him like a baby. She kept her eyes on his every move and was always there no matter what. Daryl was trying to be relaxed to her but she was just pushing him to damn hard.

"What the fuck ya' want woman." He yelled at her, Carol stopped and crossed her arms. "I can't even take a shit with out ya watchin' me?" He yelled at her, throwing his arms in the air. Carol's eyes shot open and she turned around making her was back to camp. A smile appeared across Daryl's face. "Bout damn time." He mumbled under his breath taking off towards the horse stable.

By the time he made it to the stable Carol was no where to be seen and was most likely walking around searching for him. He made his way over to Nellie who was eating what ever it was that horses ate. He padded the horse's nose and scratched behind her ears. "Ya like that huh?" He asked the hose who shacked her head up and down in reply to him.

"She likes being scratched above her right eye." Maggie said from behind him. Daryl jumped in his spot and turned to see her leaning against one of the post with her arms crossed over her chest. He turned back to the horse and took Maggie's advice and scratched the horse above her eye. The horse grew relaxed more then before making a smirk come across Daryl's lips.

"So your hiding from Carol?" Maggie asked him walking up beside him.

"How'd ya know?" He asked her his eyes looking over to her. His eyes scanned her face that was smiling at the horse in front of him. Her pink lips had a smile that made her cheek bones pop. His eyes watched her features as they shifted when what ever she was think about changed. He look at her green-blue eyes and the way they sparkled. The way her nose wrinkled making her eyes squint.

Daryl could not help himself from staring at the beauty standing at his side. He look in every feature she had and memorized her looks. Daryl knew this girl wanted to be his friend for some fucked up reason and he would admit he actually liked the idea of being friends with her, but he wasn't sure how long this friendship would last before he fucked it all up and made a move on her. He knew one day they would be talking or something and he would just kiss not being able to control himself.

"Daryl" he shook his head and was brought back to reality but her voice saying his name. He locked eyes with hers and could see a smile grow on her face. "What do you say?"

"What?" He replied confused by her question. Maggie shacked her head at him knowing he wasn't listening to her after all.

"My dad, Rick and Glenn came back today." She told him again.

"Your point?" He replied to her, Maggie huffed and shrugged her shoulders.

"You really weren't listening. They have some guy with him and he need some stuff from the local pharmacy and I need someone to go with me." Maggie told him.

"Why don't ya boyfriend go with ya then." He said scratching the horse above the eye.

"Well one he just got back and is exhausted, two I thought you would probably be better help right now. Plus you probably want to get away from here for awhile. you've been locked down here since the accident." Maggie said to his gesturing towards his head.

Daryl didn't want to admit it but he was happy she chose him to go with her. Not just because of Glenn but because she knew he had to get out of there. "Alright when we going?" He asked her, a smile spread across her face.

"Now, but were going to take my car." Maggie said and started heading to her car with Daryl following behind her.

...

The hole ride Maggie had been talking to Daryl trying hard to get him to talk to her. He would once in a while say a few things but most of the time just let her talk. The most she got out of him was that he had a brother Merle and the group had left him back in Atlanta for being a dick. Maggie felt bad for Daryl that the only family he had one abandoned and he was left with no one. She wasn't going to show Daryl pity though, she knew he hated it and that would push back everything she has been working for, which was for him to let her in.

Once they pulled up to the pharmacy that was a town over from the usually one they went to Daryl walked up first to the door. The door to the place had a long wooden board nailed over it keeping everyone out. Curtains hung over the windows not giving them advantage too look inside and see if there were any dead in there.

"Do you think there's any in there?" Maggie asked Daryl in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know, but we bout to find out." Daryl said slinging his bow along his back and grabbing the wooden board in between his hands and pulling it off the door. The wood came right off with the muscle Daryl had put into pulling it off. Daryl pulled his bows into his hands and positioned it at the door. He slowly walked into the building with Maggie not to far behind him.

The pharmacy was pitch black with a few beams of light coming from the holes in the curtains. Maggie pulled the flashlight from her back pocket and turned it on. She handed it over to Daryl who placed it on his bow so he could see what he needs to shot. Maggie slowly followed behind Daryl as he made his way further into the store. There were noises coming from anywhere or anyone.

"I think it's good." Maggie said, Daryl nodded his head in return and walked over to the window grabbing the Curtin and pulling it down. The room lit up showing there was no sign that this placed had even been hit.

The place was clean white with everything still on its shelves. It did not even look like they dead or living had come in contact with this place. Dust sat along the shelves and on top of bottles, being the only sign of the place being disserted. Maggie walked over to the shelves and grabbed antibiotics and bandages.

"Anything I can help with?" Daryl asked walking up behind her.

"Is Daryl Dixon offering to help?" Maggie asked him playfully, she could see a small blush on Daryl's face before he turned away.

"Fuck you then." He said and begun to walk to the other side of the store.

"Actually we need something that will be in the back." Maggie said to him, she crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it to Daryl.

Daryl caught the paper and walked over to the door leading to the back. His hand reached around the handle to the door and grabbed it, the handle didn't move so Daryl pushed against the door. "Fuckin locks" he said under his breath. He took a step from the door and then with all his wait slammed into the door.

"Fuck" Daryl cursed out when the door didn't budge but his shoulder did. His arm hung lose and Daryl knew he dislocated his shoulder.

"What the hell" Maggie said running over to him. She looked at Daryl who was leaning up on the counter his hand wrapped around his arm. "Did you try to slam in the door?" Maggie asked smiling.

Daryl gave her a sort of grunt-growl in reply making Maggie laugh. "It looked easier in the movies." He said as Maggie walked up and slowly grabbed his arm.

"I think it's dislocated." Maggie said moving his arms around.

"No shit." Daryl grumbled, Maggie rolled her eyes at him and debated on putting it back in herself or letting him deal with it till they got back. Deciding better to get it over with she grabbed his arm and herd Daryl take in a deep breath. "Fuck" He said under his breath.

"Do you want me to do it or not?" Maggie asked him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, just get it over with." Daryl said turning his head the other direction.

"Fine then don't whine like a baby, count of three." Maggie said grabbing his arms and lifting.

"I aint whine-what the fuck." Daryl yelled out when Maggie shoved his arms in. A smile spread across her face as he looked at her moving his arm around. "What happen to three?" Daryl asked making sure his arms wasn't messed up.

"I changed my mind." Maggie smirked at him then walked over to the back where all the medicines were. "I don't think were getting in that room so I'm going to try to see if I can find a back up med." Maggie called out to Daryl. She begun to scan through the pills looking for anything that could help.

Daryl didn't reply to her instead her decided to look around see if he could find a pack of cigarettes anywhere. He begun to search through the counter but it was turning up empty. When he was finally about to give up he was the small box squished up in the back with the golden 'M' on it. A smile spread across his face. "There you are ya little bitch." Daryl said reaching out to grab the box when the loud scream stopped him in his tracks.

Daryl jumped to his feet and turned to Maggie who was being grabbed by a walker. Daryl rushed over as fast as he could to her, jumping over a small shelf and almost knocking himself out on a hanging light.

"DARYL!" Maggie's voice yelled through the store. She was trying to pry the dead mans cold hands off of her arm. His milky white eyes staring at her tanned arm. His mouth opened wide showing the black sloppy goop covering his teeth. His mouth was moving down about to take a chuck out of her arm. All she could feel was fear and regret in the moment. Thinking of everything she wished she had done and said before all this. She knew this was her last moment before Daryl would half to kill her before she became one of the dead things. Maggie closed her eyes and prepared for the bite.

Daryl shot the arrow hitting the walker right into its right ear. The walker let go of it's grip on Maggie and fell to the floor. Daryl looked over and saw Maggie with her eyes closed and shacking where she was standing. Daryl ran over to her and placed a hand on her back.

Maggie jumped and turned around and opened her eyes. Daryl stood in front of her and she felt the tears begin to fall from her eyes. Then she did something he didn't expect her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was on his shoulder crying into it.

Daryl wasn't sure what to do, he had never had a woman crying on him before. Her wet tears were starting to go through his shirt and her hands were pulling hard on his neck bringing him as close as humanly possible. Daryl wasn't sure what he was suppose to do so he took one arm and wrapped it around her back, while placing the other one on her head and rubbing her hair.

"Your okay." He quietly said to her. "Your going be okay." He told her and he could hear her sobs beginning to finally slow down. After a minute she finally pulled her head away from him. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes puffy and red from crying. Daryl looked at her wondering why she was giving his this look, I was a look he had never seen before from her. No Daryl takes that back he knows this look and he knows it's not good.

...

Glenn sat with Dale at the camp while the rest were walking around and doing things that had to be done. Glenn was playing with his hat that Maggie had recently cleaned for him after the hole egg incident.

"Glenn why you hanging around here? Why aren't you off with Maggie?" Dale asked him, Glenn looked up at the old man who was like a grandfather to him.

"I'm not sure where she is. I woke up and couldn't find her." Glenn replied to him.

Where was she anyways? Glenn asked himself. The last he had seen her was this morning after he got back and she was happy. He did ask her what her plans were for the day and she told him to have to make a run, and when she told him that he should sleep instead and insisted she wait until he woke up for him to go with her and she agreed.

"Have any of you seen any of you seen Daryl?" Carol asked walking up to the two men. Glenn looked over at the grieving mother who looked more lost than ever.

"Nope." Glenn said popping the p.

"He's been gone all morning, I'm starting to get a little worried." She said wrapping her arms around her skinny body. The woman had look like she had not eaten in weeks.

"Sorry Carol last time I saw him was this morning. If I see him I'll let him know your looking for him." Dale replied to her. Carol gave him a small smile and a nod then took off towards the others, most likely to ask them the same question.

Glenn begun to wonder if there was something going on between Carol and Daryl. The two seemed to be together a lot more recently and he had always suspected that she had felt something for him. They would actually be sort of cute together, not as cute as him and Maggie but they would be alright. Wait a second Maggie is missing and so is Daryl, what is there? No they couldn't be. Glenn told himself, that would be crazy Maggie would never go for him. Well maybe she would she went for him and Glenn had nothing on Daryl.

Glenn swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his body stiff. "Is everything okay son?" Dale asked him patting him on the back.

"Yeah" Glenn replied to him. "I think I just might need to throw up." Glenn said and got up on his feet and ran to a tree and released his guts onto the grass. Maggie would never cheat on him with Daryl. Would she?


	7. Hangman Jury

Maggie wasn't sure why she was doing this but she was. She was about to kiss Daryl Dixon. She leaned into him waiting for him to push her off or show any type of hesitations but instead she could of sworn she saw his head lean in to hers. Her eyes moved from hits to his dry pinkish-gray lips, her tongue slowly darted out and licked her bottom lip. She could feel her heart beginning to speed up the closer she got and her eyes drifted up to him again. She was only a few short inches away from him and by the look his eyes were giving her she knew he wanted it to.

Within in the moment of realization that they both wanted this there lips collided. Maggie's arm wrapped around Daryl's neck and she pulled him down to her level. Daryl's arms wrapped round her lower back and lifter her onto the counter behind her. He took a step in between her legs and Maggie pulled him even closer to the point where there was air between there bodies.

Maggie's lips opened allowing Daryl full access to her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she could feel the bulge in his pants against her thigh. One of her hands made its way to his hard grabbing a fist full of it while the other pulled the stays of hair around his neck.

Daryl slide his tongue into her mouth while one of his hands gripped at her thigh and the other was wrapped around her lower back. He could still feel the pain in his shoulder but right now the feeling of her mouth on his was wroth it. He was enjoying the lay she pulled on his hair and made sure they were so close. He wanted her so badly and now he finally had the chance to. 'What da fuck are ya doin Daryl?' He could hear his inner self asking him. 'She just almost got bit ya dumbass, she don't want your sorry ass.' Daryl tried to shake away the thoughts but it wasn't helping he knew they were right.

Maggie moved her hands from his hair down to his belt. Right now all she wanted was him and she didn't care about anything else. She begun to struggle with his belt until his hands came down and pulled her hands away from him. "What's wrong?" She asked him looking up at his eyes.

"We shouldn't be doin this." He said to her, gesturing between the two of them. The look on her face was full of sadness and confusion.

"Why not, don't you want to?" Maggie asked him. Daryl wanted to he really did but he knew it would be wrong.

"I do, trust me, I do. But"

"It's because of Glen isn't it?" Maggie cut him off. Daryl wanted to smack himself in the head he had forgotten all about him.

"Yeah" Daryl replied to her rubbing at the back of his neck. He didn't want to look at her face right now.

Maggie watched as he stepped away and kept his face down. She jumped off the counter and fixed her shit that was scrunched up and her hair. She was beyond embarrassed and did not want to even be in the same room as him right now.

They both grabbed the rest of the things they needed and made there way back to the car. The car was full of a awkward silence during the ride back to the farm. Every time one of them had wanted to say something they had chose against it. Once they were finally back to the farm it was a little past noon and they were both in need for some food. They both parted going there spate ways with out a word to the other.

Maggie hated the fact that she had kissed him. All she could think about the hole ride back was how stupid she was. She had kissed him and he kissed her back, but because of Glen he stopped. Maggie didn't know what to do but she knew that now there friendship or what ever it was, was officially over.

...

The next few days had gone be slow and painful for both Maggie and Daryl. They both had avoided each other and would not even look at one another. This had been the first moment they had been in the same room as each other. Maggie was sitting on the couch with Glenn at her side and Daryl on the outside of the group leaning against the wall. Everyone was gathered together to discus what was going to happen to Randal.

Maggie sat by Glenn's side and everyone once in a while would look over to Daryl. She tried to read his face to see what he was going to vote on for Randal's fate. She had made the suggestion to keep him for some more time but they have said it was not a option. She didn't want to see the him die but if his group was as bad as she was told she knew that they didn't have much of a choice.

Daryl knew Maggie kept looking up at him and he was wishing she would just pretend he was there. He had been avoiding her since the kiss at the pharmacy, he was hoping that she would just forget about it and go back to Glenn, but he was wrong. He could tell just by the look on her face she had not forgot about it. He didn't want to admit to it but he didn't forget about it ether. If he was being honest that was all he could think about was her. The way her lips felt against his, the taste of her mouth on his. Daryl shook away the thoughts he was having when Dale came up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Your right this group is broken" Dale said to him before walking off.

Daryl stood in the barn with Shane and Rick while they prepared Randal for his final moments. Daryl in a way did feel bad for the kid. The kid chose the wrong group to be in and now he was going to face the consciences.

"Any last words?" Rick asked him aiming the gun towards the kid's head. Randal begun to beg and plead for them to let him go. Rick looked up at Daryl who gave him a nod. Rick aimed the gun towards the kids forehead as he begun to cry.

'Suck it up and take it like a man' Daryl said in his head.

"Do it Dad. Do it." Daryl turned his head to the small opening at the barns doors with Carl standing there staring at Randall. There was a look in the kids eyes that Daryl could not describe but something about it made him feel uneasy.

Shane walked over to Carl grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him out of the barn.

"Shit" Rick mumbled under his breath. "Get him out of here" He told Daryl. Daryl grabbed the kid and pulled towards the shed.

"What happened? Are you letting me go?" The kid asked in relief.

"Shut ta fuck up" Daryl replied to him pushing him into the shed. He fell in face first eating dirt and hay when he landed. Daryl pulled his arms and cuffed him to a post.

"Asshole" The kid mumbled under his breath. Daryl grabbed a bored that was laying on the pile of hay and swung it connecting it to the kids jaw. Randal fell to the ground and yelped in pain.

"Fucking bastard" Daryl hissed at the kid. He walked out of the shed and locked it up making sure the little shit could not get out.

"He is there? Shane asked Daryl walking towards the shed. Daryl gave him a nod with his head and walked over to the stable. The horses were asleep so he decided to sit on a hay bale outside the barn.

He looked out at the night sky. Some starts peaked out behind the clouds, The moon was full and was hidden by some of the smaller clouds. The felid was covered in a faint fog they you could slightly make out the figure of Dale walking. Daryl really wished right now he had a beer and could get drunk off his ass and pass the fuck out. A smile spread across his face while thinking about being able to get drunk again.

"How is it we always seem to end up at the same places?" Daryl swung his head around and Maggie stood at the corner of the barn her arms crossed over her chest. Daryl gave a shrug with his shoulders and got a unease feeling in his chest. "You think that maybe we can talk?" Maggie asked him. Daryl knew this was coming sooner or later and thought better to get it over and done with now.

"Rick said there not going to do it tonight." She tells him walking over next to him and taking a seat a foot away. "What happened anyways?"

"Thought you wanted ta talk" He mumbled. Her face fell a little and she shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure what I'm doing" She says. Daryl tilts his head at her. "I'm sorry for what I did at the pharmacy. I know that I kissed you first and I shouldn't of."

"Ya don't got ta apologize" Daryl replies to her looking down at his boots. "You were almost bit, I get it." Daryl says not looking up to meet her eyes. A silence fills the area around them, the only noise being of crickets in the back ground.

"Can I ask you something?" Maggie ask him. He shrugs his shoulders at her and gives a small nod. "Did you really stop because of Glenn? Or because you thought I would regret it" Daryl shoots his head up and turns to look at her.

Maggie watches as Daryl looks at her. She knows he's shocked by her question but she needs to know why. It has been constantly bugging her. Every time she had looked at him the thought would pop into her head.

Daryl didn't say anything instead just kept his mouth shut and looked at her. Maggie looked at him waiting for him to reply. He knew he was killing her right now. She looked like she was about to lose it.

"Can I tell you something? She ask him. Daryl doesn't even get to reply before she starts to talk. "When you all got here I really just wanted you all to get the hell out. Then after a while I begun to realize that how alone I was. I chose to start something with Glenn because I thought it would be safe. I'm not even sure how I feel about him. I told him I love him and I'm not sure if I do. I mean I think I do but I have no idea." She tells him laughing a bit. "Then there you and I get this feeling when I'm around you and I don't know how to explain it."

Daryl looks at her while she talks not sure how to react to what she is confiding to him. He realizes she has stopped talking and is looking at him for some type of response.

"Don't ya got a fucking diary or some shit you can write this shit in. I aint ya fuckin priest that ya can just confess to." He gets to his feet yelling at her his hands swinging in the air. "How bout ya just go back to Glenn and let me be." He says to her, he knows it will hurt her but he knows its for the best. She is to good for him and should not even being think about his sorry ass.

"Did ya fuckin hear me?" He shouts at her. Maggie gets to her feet and stands in front of him nose to nose. Daryl can feel her breath on his face. He's ready for her to yell back at him call him names and run away back to Glenn, but what she does surprises him. Maggie's lips slam on to Daryl's.

Daryl falls back a bit taken back by what it happening. Her lips are smashed against his. Daryl returns the kiss moving his hands to her waist. Maggie's hands wrap around his neck and he pushes her up against the barn. She hits the barn with a thud and pulls him closer to her. There lips move together in a perfect rhythm and they both become lost in the moment.

Maggie grips the back of Daryl's neck keeping him as close as possible. She doesn't want him to pull away this time and she won't. She opens her mouth allowing his entrance. He slides his tongue in her mouth and swirls it around with hers. She can feel his fingers digging into her hips making her moan a bit.

Maggie pulls away breathless like Daryl and looks him in the eyes. "Your not going to get rid of me like that" She whispers to him biting down on her bottom lip. Her eyes look up at him like a puppy dog begging for more. He knows he shouldn't do it but he does he reconnects there lips. He slides his tongue back in her mouth and lifts her up off her feet. Her legs wrap around his waist and he pulls away from her mouth and moves to her neck . He sucks and nips alone her neck to her collarbone. Her hands grabbing at his hair.

A loud moan leaves her lips while he lifts his hands from her hips and moves them to under her shirt. His hands touch her warm belly and feels himself harden at the skin to skin touch. He slides his hands up feeling the soft skin under shirt. He moves his hands high and can lightly feel her rib cage. 'Girl needs to eat more' He says to himself.

A loud piercing screams erupts from the field. They both stop and look to the field not being able to make out anything by the fog that has been slowly building up. Daryl drops Maggie to her feet and grabs his knife from his pocket running towards the loud yelps for help. He knows who it is and rushes faster to get to Dale.

Maggie follows behind Daryl not being able to stay up with his pace. Glenn runs up to her side.

"What's happening" He ask her catching up to her.

"I'm not sure" she replies back.

Daryl sees the walker ripping apart Dale and dives for the walker. The walker snarls at Daryl when they land in the tall grass. With out hesitation Daryl jams the knife between the walkers eyes. Daryl's jumps off the walker and runs over to Dale.

Dale lies there with his stomach ripped open. His eye look like a deer caught in head lights and his mouth hung open with small noises falling from it. Daryl waves his arms in the air yelling for the rest of the group.

Dale watches while I everyone runs around him staring down at him. Some bursting into tears and other looking at him with the same looks they had with Sophia. All her can feel is a pain. He has no idea how to explain it. He knows he does not have much longer and looks at everyone around him. His eyes stay with Andrea though. He can see the tear in her eyes and he wishes she would not cry for him. He wishes that none of them would.

Rick moves the gun to his head and he stares up at him. He knows he didn't do it. He knows that Randal is still alive and feels a relief wash over his body. The pain is slowly is drifting away. Daryl comes up to Rick and takes the gun from his hand. Dale looks at Daryl and he sees a different man than the one he had met only months ago. He only wishes he could tell him that he was proud of him, Andrea, Rick all of them.

Dale keeps his eyes locked with Daryl. He begins to think of how he will finally be reunited with his wife. He will be with his wife again and he will be with Amy. His last thoughts are good, they are better than good they are great.

"Sorry Brother"


	8. Road Runner

The roar of the bike filled the night air as Daryl drove his bike through groups of walkers. Maggie's arms tighten around Daryl's stomach and she pushed her face into his shoulder. Inhaling his scent she rubbed her nose along his neck trying not to think about the pain shooting up her arm. She felt the bike begin to slow down. Pulling her head away from his neck she looked up seeing the number of walkers had dropped.

Daryl stopped the bike in a clearing with only a few walkers roaming around. The decaying bodies of the dead begun to limp towards them. Loud moan and groans falling from their mouths. Daryl turned the bike off and moved out of Maggie's arms. Pulling a pocket knife from his pocket he moved to the closes walker stabbing him in the right eye. Another walker who must of been in her teens when she died lunged for his left arm. Daryl quickly turned and shoved the knife through it's right ear.

Maggie watched while he moved to the next walker. She watched him stab each with out even a flinch. The pain in her arm brought her attention back to herself. Her eyes moved to her left arm. Blood was dripping down her inner elbow running down her arm. A large gash lied along her inner arm.

"Ya okay?" Her eyes moved from the gash to Daryl standing close to her looking a the cut.

"Yeah It just needs to be stitched up and cleaned." She replied back. He nodded his head in return the moved to hand to his back pocket. Pulling out a old rag he moved closer to her and picked up her arm. He moved the rag along the blood, cleaning her tanned skin.

"How'd it happen?" He asked, moving to the gash and gently cleaning the blood from the area. Maggie's eyes over to her bag and she pulled it from around herself. Pulling the bag to her lap she searched for what could of been the source of her cut. "There," Maggie's eyes moved to where Daryl had gestured. A kitchen knife she had tossed in the bag had sliced through the bag.

"It must of been when I fell. I was scared I got bit for a moment." Maggie said, she pulled the zipper opening the bag. Looking in the bag she begun to push through the bag looking for some of the medical supplies of her father's she had grabbed. Daryl tightened his grip on her arm holding pleasure to the gash. Pulling a blanket from the bag and dropping it to the ground she found the medical supplies along the bottom of the bag. "Alright I got some stuff for stitching right here." She said, pulling them from the bag.

Maggie begun to struggle setting the things on her lap. Her brows furrowed when she realized that her right arm was the one she need to stitch. She looked up at Daryl quickly, his eyes were scanning the tree line looking for walkers. His hand still pressed against her cut. Placing her hand on his she wrapped her fingers around his and pulled his hand from her. His eyes moved down to her hand on his.

"How ya going ta stitch that with one hand?" he asked, nodding his head towards the supplies.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I'm just going to wing it." She replied back. Taking the needle into her hand and thread, she bit down on her tongue debating how she was going to do it. The blood flow had finally slowed down enough to the full out gash. She knew she was going to need about eight stitches if not more.

"Give me it" Her eyes moved from the cut to his eyes. She raised a eyebrow at him making his roll his eyes. "Don't give me that fucking look, just give me ta shit." He said grabbing the needle from her hand. He pushed her over to the edge of the seat and sat down in front of her. Examining the wound he bit his lip then grabbed some alcohol he hid in his bike. "This aint going ta be so pleasant." He warned her then poured some on her cut.

"Fuck," Maggie flinched when the liquor hit her gash. Her eyes moved away from him when she felt the pierce of the needle through her skin. Biting down on her lip she closed her eyes while he pulled the string through her skin. "Do you even know what you know what you're doing?" Maggie asked when he pierced her skin again.

"Not at all, that's why I'm practicing on ya" He replied back sarcastically. "Now watch the tree line and keep a eye out." He commanded piercing her skin again.

Ten minutes and two walkers later he was finally done. Maggie looked at the stitches and couldn't help but feel impressed by his work. It was almost as good as her fathers. Pouring some water along her arm he took a rag from the bag and cleaned up the dry blood along her arm. Pulling a bandage from the bag he placed it on her arm before getting to his feet and tossing the trash in a bush.

"How'd you learn to do that?" She asked when he came back over to her. She could tell he put his walls up when she asked the question by how his body tensed.

"Don't worry about it." He replied back, putting the stuff back in the bag. "We got to head out and meet the others." He swung the bag around her shoulder and got back on the bike.

"How are we going to find them? Everyone went in different directions and we don't even"

"They'll be at ta cluster fuck on the highway. We all know the place and Rick would head there." He replied back starting up the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he started up the bike and headed towards the others.

...

Daryl watched Maggie use all her strength to run and through herself in her fathers arms. He watched the scene of father and daughter, well daughters reuniting. He was happy Hershel had made it out of there. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had a respect for the man; He was a tuff son of a bitch.

He looked over to Rick wrapping his arms around Laurie. Rick looked over at him and gave him a nod which Daryl returned. Looking around to see who had made it out he knew why he didn't;t see Shane anywhere; Rick had killed him. It was about time it happened the asshole was asking for it. He was contently fighting Rick's leadership and you could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted Rick gone. It was no secret Shane and Laurie had been fucking around and that Shane was obsessed with her. Rick wasn't stupid he knew what was happening. He knew most likely the kid she was carrying wasn't his.

His eyes moved to Glenn who had just knocked over some shit pilled up on a car. His face turned red with embarrassment when everyone looked over to him. He saw Maggie's eye look over at Glenn and saw happiness in them. He felt a surge of jealously rush through his veins at it.

"Alright everyone" Rick shouted out getting everyone attention. "We got to get out of here. We can't stay in the open like this it's to much of a risk." Daryl sat back down on his bike and watched Rick. "Were going to ditch the truck; we can all fit in the other two cars. Daryl you got your bike so you can fit someone else on the back right?" Rick asked him. Daryl nodded his head in return. "Alright good who's going with Daryl then?" Rick asked the group. Daryl's eyes moved around from person to person to see who was going to volunteer to be his passenger. A smirk feel across his lips when everyone just looked at each other.

"I could go." Carol said stepping away from T-Dog. Daryl felt his body stiffen. It wasn't that he didn't like Carol; he was actually quite found with her. It was because he wanted Maggie to join him. He loved the feeling on her hands pressed against his stomach and the way her nose rubbed against his neck.

"I'll go," Maggie said steeping away from her dad.

"Maggie you should go in the car and let Carol go." Hershel cut in.

"No I'm fine with it plus I could use the air." She replied back, looking over at Daryl and giving him a smile. He could feel Glenn's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.

"Alright it's settled, everyone get anything you see useful and get in the cars I want to find a place by sun down." Rick said, he swung a arm around Laurie and Carl and walked to a car settling in. His eyes moved from them to the figure approaching him. Maggie smiled at him as she made her way over, that damn bad still wrapped around her shoulder.

He sent a nod her way and pushed up in the seat for her to have room. Her leg swung over the back and her hands slid along his leather bound shoulders to his torso. He felt his body relax when he arms were wrapped around him. "You didn't mind me offering to join your right?" She asked in his ear. Her breath on his ear sending a shiver down his back; in a good way.

"If I had a problem with it I would of said something" He replies back starting up the bike and driving off following the other to only God knows where.

...

There was a awkward quiet around the camp they had set up. After the truth of everyone being infected and Shane's death everyone had found it uncomfortable to be where they were. Daryl was problem at the moment the only one on Rick's side. He understood why he kept it a secret for as long as he did and he knew why he killed Shane. He would of done the same thing if he was in Rick's place; and that place was a hard one to be in.

Swinging his box around his shoulder he moved from the fire and walked towards Rick. Rick was leaning against the cement wall his eyes watching the trees for walkers. Stopping at his side Daryl tightened his grip on his box. "I'm going go look around. See if there's any walkers around the area." Daryl told Rick.

"Alright." Rick replied back with a nod.

Daryl took off and begun to walk down the Road. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he had to get out of there. The quiet of the woods relaxed him. The only thing that could be heard was the crackle and pop of the fire. Finding a rock along the road he pulled the bow off his shoulder and sat down laying his bow on his side. He pushed his back from his face and took a deep breath.

His moment of silence ended when the crack of a branch made his jump from the rock. His bow once again in his hands and ready for action. Squinting his eyes he could just make out the outline of a figure heading towards him.

"Don't shoot it's me" Maggie said, making her presence known. Daryl let his bow fall back to the ground as she made her way over to him. The only light he had was from the full moon over their heads. "How you doing?" She asked coming to a stop in front of him.

"Fine, you?" He asked his head gesturing to her arm. Her eyes moved from him to her arm and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Been better." She replied back. Her head moved and looked up to the stars in the sky a smile fell upon her face.

"Shouldn't ya be back at camp with Glenn or something?" Daryl asked breaking the silence. Maggie's eyes move from the sky to him.

"Why would I be with Glenn?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"Aint ta two of ya a thing or some shit?" He asked raising his voice a bit. Her eyes furrowed as she looked at him her arms crossed over her chest.

"I ended things with Glenn, I thought you knew that." She said taking a step towards him. "I know your not the relationship type and I get that. I just want you to know that I'm here or something like that." She said running a hand through her hair.

Daryl just started at her while Maggie awkwardly shifted in her place. She gave him one last smile before turning away to head back to the others. 'What the fuck are you doing? She just told you she wants you and you're letting her leave? Grow some balls and kiss her fucker.'

Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her hand and turned her around. Maggie's eyes went wide looking at him then Daryl smashed his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her. His hands moved to her waist holding her close to him. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss, which he fully accepted the invitation. Their mouths moved together in sync and hands holding each other close. A moan fell from Maggie's lips causing Daryl's paints to grow uncomfortably tight.

Finally pulling away their foreheads touched while both taking deep breaths. A smile feel across Maggie's face as she pulled away her arms still wrapped around his neck. Daryl smiled back at her a pinched at her sides causing a yelp to fall from her lips.

"I'm going to head back." She said pulling away from their embrace. "You coming with me?" She asked.

"I'll catch up with ya." He replied back leaning in and placing a small kiss against her lips. She gave him one last smile before heading back to the others. Watching her walk away Daryl couldn't help the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he had never felt before and for some reason this feeling scared him more than the dead.


	9. Road Runner

The roar of the bike filled the night air as Daryl drove his bike through groups of walkers. Maggie's arms tighten around Daryl's stomach and she pushed her face into his shoulder. Inhaling his scent she rubbed her nose along his neck trying not to think about the pain shooting up her arm. She felt the bike began to slow down. Pulling her head away from his neck she looked up seeing the number of walkers had dropped.

Daryl stopped the bike in a clearing with only a few walkers roaming around. The decaying bodies of the dead begun to limp towards them. Loud moan and groans falling from their mouths. Daryl turned the bike off and moved out of Maggie's arms. Pulling a pocket knife from his pocket he moved to the closes walker stabbing him in the right eye. Another walker who must of been in her teens when she died lunged for his left arm. Daryl quickly turned and shoved the knife through it's right ear.

Maggie watched while he moved to the next walker. She watched him stab each without even a flinch. The pain in her arm brought her attention back to herself. Her eyes moved to her left arm. Blood was dripping down her inner elbow running down her arm. A large gash lied along her inner arm.

"Ya okay?" Her eyes moved from the gash to Daryl standing close to her looking a the cut.

"Yeah It just needs to be stitched up and cleaned." She replied back. He nodded his head in return the moved to hand to his back pocket. Pulling out a old rag he moved closer to her and picked up her arm. He moved the rag along the blood, cleaning her tanned skin.

"How'd it happen?" He asked, moving to the gash and gently cleaning the blood from the area. Maggie's eyes over to her bag and she pulled it from around herself. Pulling the bag to her lap she searched for what could've been the source of her cut. "There," Maggie's eyes moved to where Daryl had gestured. A kitchen knife she had tossed in the bag had sliced through the bag.

"It must of been when I fell. I was scared I got bit." Maggie said, she pulled the zipper opening the bag. Looking in the bag she begun to push through the bag looking for some of the medical supplies of her father's she had grabbed. Daryl tightened his grip on her arm holding pleasure to the gash. Pulling a blanket from the bag and dropping it to the ground she found the medical supplies along the bottom of the bag. "Alright I got some stuff for stitching right here." She said, pulling them from the bag.

Maggie begun to struggle setting the things on her lap. Her brows furrowed when she realized that her right arm was the one she need to stitch. She looked up at Daryl quickly, his eyes were scanning the tree line looking for walkers. His hand still pressed against her cut. Placing her hand on his she wrapped her fingers around his and pulled his hand from her. His eyes moved down to her hand on his.

"How ya going ta stitch that with one hand?" he asked, nodding his head towards the supplies.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know I'm just going to wing it." She replied back. Taking the needle into her hand and thread, she bit down on her tongue debating how she was going to do it. The blood flow had finally slowed down enough to the full out gash. She knew she was going to need about eight stitches if not more.

"Give me it" Her eyes moved from the cut to his eyes. She raised an eyebrow at him making his roll his eyes. "Don't give me that fucking look, just give me ta shit." He said grabbing the needle from her hand. He pushed her over to the edge of the seat and sat down in front of her. Examining the wound he bit his lip then grabbed some alcohol he hid in his bike. "This ain't going ta be so pleasant." He warned her then poured some on her cut.

"Fuck," Maggie flinched when the liquor hit her gash. Her eyes moved away from him when she felt the pierce of the needle through her skin. Biting down on her lip she closed her eyes while he pulled the string through her skin. "Do you even know what you know what you're doing?" Maggie asked when he pierced her skin again.

"Not at all, that's why I'm practicing on ya" He replied back sarcastically. "Now watch the tree line and keep a eye out." He commanded piercing her skin again.

Ten minutes and two walkers later he was finally done. Maggie looked at the stitches and couldn't help but feel impressed by his work. It was almost as good as her fathers. Pouring some water along her arm he took a rag from the bag and cleaned up the dry blood along her arm. Pulling a bandage from the bag he placed it on her arm before getting to his feet and tossing the trash in a bush.

"How'd you learn to do that?" She asked when he came back over to her. She could tell he put his walls up when she asked the question by how his body tensed.

"Don't worry about it." He replied back, putting the stuff back in the bag. "We got to head out and meet the others." He swung the bag around her shoulder and got back on the bike.

"How are we going to find them? Everyone went in different directions and we don't even"

"They'll be at ta cluster fuck on the highway. We all know the place and Rick would head there." He replied back starting up the bike. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he started up the bike and headed towards the others.

...

Daryl watched Maggie use all her strength to run and throw herself in her fathers arms. He watched the scene of father and daughter, well daughters reuniting. He was happy Hershel had made it out of there. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he had a respect for the man; He was a tough son of a bitch.

He looked over to Rick wrapping his arms around Laurie. Rick looked over at him and gave him a nod which Daryl returned. Looking around to see who had made it out he knew why he didn't see Shane anywhere; Rick had killed him. It was about time it happened the asshole was asking for it. He was constantly fighting Rick's leadership and you could tell by the look in his eyes he wanted Rick gone. It was no secret Shane and Laurie had been fucking around and that Shane was obsessed with her. Rick wasn't stupid he knew what was happening. He knew most likely the kid she was carrying wasn't his.

His eyes moved to Glenn who had just knocked over some shit piled up on a car. His face turned red with embarrassment when everyone looked over to him. He saw Maggie's eye look over at Glenn and saw happiness in them. He felt a surge of jealousy rush through his veins at it.

"Alright everyone" Rick shouted out getting everyone attention. "We got to get out of here. We can't stay in the open like this it's too much of a risk." Daryl sat back down on his bike and watched Rick. "Were going to ditch the truck; we can all fit in the other two cars. Daryl you got your bike so you can fit someone else on the back right?" Rick asked him. Daryl nodded his head in return. "Alright good who's going with Daryl then?" Rick asked the group. Daryl's eyes moved around from person to person to see who was going to volunteer to be his passenger. A smirk fell across his lips when everyone just looked at each other.

"I could go." Carol said stepping away from T-Dog. Daryl felt his body stiffen. It wasn't that he didn't like Carol; he was actually quite found with her. It was because he wanted Maggie to join him. He loved the feeling on her hands pressed against his stomach and the way her nose rubbed against his neck.

"I'll go," Maggie said stepping away from her dad.

"Maggie you should go in the car and let Carol go." Hershel cut in.

"No I'm fine with it plus I could use the air." She replied back, looking over at Daryl and giving him a smile. He could feel Glenn's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head.

"Alright it's settled, everyone get anything you see useful and get in the cars I want to find a place by sundown." Rick said, he swung a arm around Laurie and Carl and walked to a car settling in. His eyes moved from them to the figure approaching him. Maggie smiled at him as she made her way over, that damn bad still wrapped around her shoulder.

He sent a nod her way and pushed up in the seat for her to have room. Her leg swung over the back and her hands slid along his leather bound shoulders to his torso. He felt his body relax when he arms were wrapped around him. "You didn't mind me offering to join your right?" She asked in his ear. Her breath on his ear sending a shiver down his back; in a good way.

"If I had a problem with it I would of said something" He replies back starting up the bike and driving off following the other to only God knows where.

...

There was a awkward quiet around the camp they had set up. After the truth of everyone being infected and Shane's death everyone had found it uncomfortable to be where they were. Daryl was problem at the moment the only one on Rick's side. He understood why he kept it a secret for as long as he did and he knew why he killed Shane. He would of done the same thing if he was in Rick's place; and that place was a hard one to be in.

Swinging his box around his shoulder he moved from the fire and walked towards Rick. Rick was leaning against the cement wall his eyes watching the trees for walkers. Stopping at his side Daryl tightened his grip on his box. "I'm gonna go look around. See if there's any walkers around the area." Daryl told Rick.

"Alright." Rick replied back with a nod.

Daryl took off and begun to walk down the Road. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he had to get out of there. The quiet of the woods relaxed him. The only thing that could be heard was the crackle and pop of the fire. Finding a rock along the road he pulled the bow off his shoulder and sat down laying his bow on his side. He pushed his back from his face and took a deep breath.

His moment of silence ended when the crack of a branch made his jump from the rock. His bow once again in his hands and ready for action. Squinting his eyes he could just make out the outline of a figure heading towards him.

"Don't shoot it's me" Maggie said, making her presence known. Daryl let his bow fall back to the ground as she made her way over to him. The only light he had was from the full moon over their heads. "How you doing?" She asked coming to a stop in front of him.

"Fine, you?" He asked his head gesturing to her arm. Her eyes moved from him to her arm and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Been better." She replied back. Her head moved and looked up to the stars in the sky a smile fell upon her face.

"Shouldn't ya be back at camp with Glenn or something?" Daryl asked breaking the silence. Maggie's eyes move from the sky to him.

"Why would I be with Glenn?" she asked, looking at him confused.

"Aint ta two of ya a thing or some shit?" He asked raising his voice a bit. Her eyes furrowed as she looked at him her arms crossed over her chest.

"I ended things with Glenn, I thought you knew that." She said taking a step towards him. "I know your not the relationship type and I get that. I just want you to know that I'm here or something like that." She said running a hand through her hair.

Daryl just started at her while Maggie awkwardly shifted in her place. She gave him one last smile before turning away to head back to the others. 'What the fuck are you doing? She just told you she wants you and you're letting her leave? Grow some balls and kiss her fucker.'

Before he knew what he was doing he grabbed her hand and turned her around. Maggie's eyes went wide looking at him then Daryl smashed his lips against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him to her. His hands moved to her waist holding her close to him. She opened her mouth allowing him to deepen the kiss, which he fully accepted the invitation. Their mouths moved together in sync and hands holding each other close. A moan fell from Maggie's lips causing Daryl's paints to grow uncomfortably tight.

Finally pulling away their foreheads touched while both taking deep breaths. A smile feel across Maggie's face as she pulled away her arms still wrapped around his neck. Daryl smiled back at her a pinched at her sides causing a yelp to fall from her lips.

"I'm going to head back." She said pulling away from their embrace. "You coming with me?" She asked.

"I'll catch up with ya." He replied back leaning in and placing a small kiss against her lips. She gave him one last smile before heading back to the others. Watching her walk away Daryl couldn't help the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach. A feeling he had never felt before and for some reason this feeling scared him more than the dead.


	10. Seasons of Wither

Months Later

The warm sun shined on Maggie's face. Her head tilted back her arms at her sides and a smile on her face; the first real smile in a long time. Sure she had other smiles over the past several months, but they were because of her father, sister or Daryl.

Moving from place to place constantly on their feet for the past few months now was killing them all. The winter had been tuff, moving through snow and the below zero temp making it even harder. The only bring side was the snow had slowed down the walkers and even froze some. Scavenging through homes for coats, blankets and boots; pretty much anything that could keep them warm as possible. There had been a few close calls with cold. T-Dog suffered the worse losing a few toes from frost bite making sure that others were warmer. Even Daryl had almost lost some making sure she was warm.

Daryl had become Rick's second, the two had lead the group and provided in ways that Shane would never of been able to. Daryl put everyone before himself and Maggie most of all. Every time he had seen her shiver in her sleep he would give her his blanket or jacket. He spent good amount of his time in the woods hunting any animals not hibernating or hiding out from the dead. He'd sometimes return with a deer if lucky enough to find one, but most of the time he'd come back with a bird or rabbit.

Now with the weather finale becoming warmer and the animals returning to the land of the not so much living it meant Daryl would be gone more. Maggie wouldn't admit it but she was jealous of the woods; jealous of the fact he would be spending more time there then with her. Even though it sounded selfish she couldn't help she felt that way.

"Enjoying yourself?" A voice asked from behind her. Maggie quickly spun around and faced her father with a smile on his face. His face was no longer clean shaved, now a fully white beard covered his face with his hair stuck to his neck with sweat. His arms were crossed over his chest and his chin held high.

"Well I was until you interrupted me," she replied back with a grin. A bigger smile appeared on Hershel's face and he unfolded his arms and took a few steps towards her wrapped him arms around her. He ran his hand through her longer hair and held her close. "We finally don't have to run anymore," she said pulling out of the embrace.

"Let's hope so," he replied back. Both their eyes looked over to the prison. Tall bricks walls and gate fences to shield them from the dead. A new place they may be able to call home.

Hershel gave her shoulder a small pat before walking away over to Laurie and Carol sitting next to a fire that Glenn and T-Dog were building. Her eyes scanned the large opening of grass and a few dead walkers still lying on the ground. Her eyes found Rick and Carl building a fire which she assumed would be for the dead walkers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a figure moving along the fence. Finally moving from where she stood she begun to walk towards Daryl.

Walking through the grass and not needing to rush or keep her eyes on everything around her gave her this feeling she had not felt in along time. The feeling of peace and that was something she would never forget. Finally approaching Daryl she let her eyes roam over him. He has put muscle on since the farm, his arms were larger and he seemed to be more confident in himself. He however was still underweight like the rest of them, but he looked somehow some what better than when she had first met him.

Stopping next to him her eyes looked over at him and noticed his brow was furrowed like he was in deep concentration. She followed his eyes and found him looking at a walker near where the wall meets the fence. The walker was wearing a prison guards uniform. His right arms was missing and his skin was dangling from his face. The thing though that caught her eye was the fact he kept walking into the corner. Every time he hit wall and was bounced back he kept repeating his actions over and over again. He didn't even give them a glance like the others did.

"How long has it been doing that?" She asked watching the walker walk into the wall again.

"Since before I got here," Daryl said moving his eyes from the walker to her. "Ya doing okay?" He asked her.

Maggie's eyes looked over the bunch of walkers walking along the building then over to Daryl. "For the first time . in a long time I think I am," she replied back.

"Good," his eyes moved back to the walker.

"Why do you think he' doing that? Is there something over there?" She asked trying to see if she could find anything that would cause the walker to act like it was.

"I haven't seen anything. I think the things just extra stupid something like that," He says with the left side of his lip lifting a bit. Maggie raised her eyebrows at him.

"Was that Daryl Dixon's attempt of a joke?" She said smiling again.

"No," he replied back. His brows furrowed again and he begun to walk along the fence again. His bow was wrapped around his shoulder and a knife in his hand. A few walkers followed him grabbing at the wire and snarling and biting at the wire to get to him. He kept moving letting them follow him.

A loud groan came from her side and she turned her head just in time to see a walker jump at the fence next to her. His lanky fingers were wrapped around the wire his teeth biting at the wire. The rotten skin on his nose begun to peel back he pushed it's face into the wire of the fence. A black like ooze begun to drip from it's mouth. A tooth feel from his mouth sticking to the black ooze.

When she moved back a step the walker became more frantic and pushed his body harder against the fence. His groans became louder and his teeth breaking against the fence. His milky white eyes started at her. There was a part of her that felt pity for him but at the same time she knew that he was dead and this wasn't a person anymore. Her eyes lingered on him for a few more seconds before turning her back on him and heading the rest of the group.

...

Daryl ran, knife in hand towards the walker who was about to sink it's teeth into Glenn's shoulder. He felt the knife slice the rotten skin and hit the hard skull before the soft brain tissue. Blood splattered out when he retracted his knife from the now even more dead walker. Glenn looked over his shoulder at Daryl and gave him a quick nod before rushing off towards more of the walkers. Daryl quickly moved to a female walker limping over to him her arms out in front of her and mouth hung open. She looked like something from a old movie the way she carried her dead-self. His knife penetrated her between the eyes and she fell to the ground as quickly as he killed her.

The sounds of yells and shouts from the group behind the fence trying to leer the walkers away from them filled his ears. His eyes moved to them quickly to make sure they were doing fine then back to the walkers around him. Quickly moving left to right he stab one, let it drop then move to the next. He quickly made him way through the walkers until he made it to Rick. They both pushed shut the gate closing in the gate on probably hundred walkers.

More walkers begun to come from the prison. Guards with helmets covering their access to kill them. One made it's way over to him. He could just barley make out the milky white of it's eyes behind the plastic. The walker lunged at him attempting to bite him but failing miserably. Daryl's eyes searched the helmet looking for a way to kill him. His eyes quickly moved to Maggie not far from him with the same problem. Her eyes moved the walker to him and her eyes light up. His brow furrowed watching the smile that formed on her lips. She turned back to the walker and pulled his head back then shoved the knife through it's chin. The walker dropped from her arms and a giant smile formed on her face when she pulled away and looked at him. His lips twitched up into a smile and he turned back to the walker in his arms. Taking his knife he pulled it's head to the ground and shoved his knife through the back of his skull.

The area was now empty all walkers dead. Everyone moved together and scanned the dead. "There's a wall down somewhere. Some them are in normal clothes." T-Dog said, pointing his bloody knife at a girl on the ground in pink floral dress.

"How the hell we going to rebuild this whole place?" Glenn added in. "I mean that's going to be a serious issue."

"We can't risk any blind spots. We'll figure something out but for now we need to move in and clear out a cell block." Rick cut in moving to the open prison door.

Daryl pulled his bow from his shoulder and into his hands. He followed behind T-Dog into the prison. One of the first things he noticed was how grey it was. He looked around the large cold dark room. His eyes scanning for dead and anything threatening. "It's clear," Rick yelled out from the guard booth. He held a set of keys in his hand and looked over at Daryl who nodded his head at him.

Rick walked down the stairs to the locked entrance that led to a group of cells. Readying his bow he followed Rick into the block and begun to scan the small cells. A few dead inmates lied dead in their cells. His eyes roamed the small cell quickly and he felt his face sneer at the cell. Moving along he walked towards the stairs and headed up to the upper group of cells. The noise of a few moans filled his ears as he got to the top. Rick came up behind him and stopped at his side. He looked over and gave him a nod which he returned. Following behind him they moved to the cells searching for the source of the moans.

Two walkers in side by side cells were at the cells bars. Their boney dead hands wrapped around the bars, mouths snapping at the air with moans filling the air around them. With the shot of a arrow Daryl pierced one in the forehead while Rick moved to other stabbing him in the head. Pulling away from the now dead walker Rick turned to Daryl.

"Clear. Now let's go get the others." He said with the first smile he'd seen on Rick's face in awhile.

...

Maggie moved slowly through the cell block. She could feel her body slowly beginning to shut down on her. Her muscles were soar and all her energy was gone and she wanted nothing more than to pass out. Stretching out her neck she moved down the row of cells. Arriving to a mattress lied under the stairs she felt her legs give out and she fell to the mattress crashing into a warm body on the way down.

She saw Daryl's head pop up from the pillow turning to his side to look at her. "What ta fuck?" He squinted at her.

"Goodnight," She mumbled into the mattress. Her eyes falling shut, she felt his body push over giving her some room on the bed.

"Night," She heard him say before falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Out Go the Lights

Daryl woke up to a warm body pressed to his side. His arms was wrapped around Maggie's small frame and her head was lying on his chest. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips when she shifted in her spot and her head moved to his shoulder. Wiggling his arm free from under her body he moved so it lied under her shoulders. His hand moved to her brown hair and he slid his calloused fingers between her strands silky hair.

Beams of sunlight light up the cell block, some shining on Maggie's skin. The light shining off her innocent face made her look like a goddess to him. Her lips were a pale pink in a thin line. Her long black eyelashes stood out against her pale skin. Her perfect cheekbones with a small tint of pink. The small freckle on her left cheek. Everything about her was perfect to him. She is the definition to perfect to him.

'She is perfect so why the fuck would she want your worthless ass?' A voice in his head says. 'You know if the world hadn't gone to shit she wouldn't even give your sorry ass a second look. She would be with some douchebag pretty boy with money that could give her anything she ever wanted.'

Daryl felt his hands ball up into fist and his muscles tense. The voice in his head was right and he knew it. He knew the only reason she was with him was because she felt safe. He made her feel safe, he was her way of surviving. He would be a fool to think she would ever..

"Good morning" Maggie's sleepy voice filled his ears. Daryl's eyes looked down to her, her head still lying on his shoulder. She gave him a smile before pushing herself to her elbow and leaning into him.

His eyes scanned her face waiting for her to cringe or jump to her feet and leave. Instead her lips stayed in a smile that reached her eyes. He couldn't help but stare into her bright green eyes that light up from the morning sun. 'She's so damn beautiful'

"You okay?" She asked. Daryl's eyes widened realizing he was staring.

"Yeah fine," he said sitting up and moving to the edge of the bed. He saw her smile fall with disappointment when he moved away from her, but she quickly put her smile back on. "I'm going ta go find Rick. See if he's ready to clear that cell block yet." Maggie gave him a nod and headed off to find Rick.

...

Daryl watched the long haired inmate with the gun closely while he spoke to Rick. His jaw kept moving and his fingers twitching. The other inmates standing behind him were looking between him and T-Dog. His bow was aimed towards the arrogant bastard with a smug look on his face. His eyes drifted to him then back at Rick.

"You wanna know what I think?" The inmate asked taking a step forward.

"That's far enough" Daryl said taking a step forward aiming his bow straight for his head.

"I think this is our prison and you and your people" he spits out the word. "Should go find your own."

"That's funny you think that," Rick said a smiling on at the guy and taking a few steps closer to the guy. "This is me and my people's prison now and you are nothing but a trespasser. So I suggest you and your buddie here pack up your shit and go." Rick snarled at him.

A loud screech of the cell block door opening pulled the inmates attention to the door. Daryl's eyes stayed on the long haired inmate and saw his eyes change from intimidating to lust. Daryl's eyes moved quickly from him to the person at the door. Maggie stood at the entrance her hands covered in blood and some on her face.

"He's okay for now we stopped the bleeding." Maggie's voice filled the cell block. Daryl felt a weight lift from his chest he didn't know was there.

The long haired inmate's eyes started at Maggie and he bit down on his lip. Daryl felt his fingers tighten around his bow and his face cringe. "And who might this fine little thing be?" The inmate asked taking a step forward giving a smirk to Maggie.

Daryl's feet started moving before he knew what was happening. His blood flowing thick and his mind racing. The inmates eyes moved from Maggie just as Daryl's bow smashed against his nose. "Don't you fucking look at her" He snarled at him, slamming him in the nose again. With the second blow the loud sound of a crunch filled Daryl's ears.

The inmates nose begun to gush blood and he fell to the ground and cupped his nose with his hands. Daryl took a few steps back and turned his head to Maggie still standing at the door. "You fucking hick" The inmate snarled at Daryl from the cold concrete ground.

Daryl's head spun from Maggie to the blood spilling inmate on the floor. "What you just call me?" His voice spit out about to walk over and slam him again. Before he could move his feet Rick beat him to it and smash his gun against his head knocking him out.

His eyes moved to Daryl and gave him a nod which he returned. Rick turned back to the other inmates aimed his guns towards them. "Anyone else want to say something?" He asked raising a eyebrow. The inmates looked at each other waiting to see if one of them was going to say something. "Yeah that's what I thought." Rick kneeled down to the knocked out inmate and grabbed the gun from the cold floor next to him.

"Like I said before nothing changes. We'll give you some supplies and send you on your way. Once your pal here wakes up all of you can leave and never come back." Rick push ins gun into his belt and turned making his way back to the cell block. Daryl followed behind him stopping at the door. "T I want you stay here keep a eye on them." Rick said gesturing his head to the inmates. T-Dog looked to them quick then turned back to Rick.

"Yeah no problem," he moved to the outside of the door and leaned his body against the metal bars. Daryl's eyes moved to Maggie stand on the inside of the block blood smeared across her face. She looked like hell at the moment and that made something inside him mad.

Maggie attempted to give him a small smile but failed. He saw right through it, he knew she was in pain. "Rick I'm going to head outside for a bit. You need me for anything?" Daryl asked not moving his eyes from Maggie.

"No I think were all good at the moment. I'll find you if we need anything." He heard Rick say. Daryl nodded his head then moved closer to Maggie.

"Come on let's go for a walk." He placed his hand on her lower back and she bit down on her lower lip and nodded her head. Daryl lead her out of the cellblock and through the area holding the inmates. His eyes looked over to them making sure none of them were going to make a move. The inmates watched them but made no move to attempt anything.

Walking into the afternoon air his hand still on Maggie's lower back he lead to a bench in the middle of the yard area. Her body was tense and covered in blood. His eyes scanned her head to toe checking to make sure she had no injuries. Arriving at the bench she sat down quickly and put her hands into her hair. Running them through the matted dry blood.

Daryl slid his hand down her back then moved in front of her. He knelt down to her feet and put his hands on her knees. Her hands were hiding his view of her face, but he could just make out her glassy green eyes. "Mags," he quietly said. She made no move to uncover her face so he moved his hands to her wrist and pulled them from her face.

Maggie's lip was trembling and tears formed in her eyes. Her eyes moved from her lap to look at him and a cry fell from her lips. Her body moved quickly into his and his arms wrapped around her. Her face berried in his neck he could feel her wet tears against his skin and her hard breathing with her cries against his body.

"Shh, It's okay." He shushed her sliding a hand into her hair and rocked her body against his. "He's going to be alright."

A few minutes later Maggie's breathing begun to slow and turn normal. Her tears had finally stopped coming and she pulled her face from his neck. He eyes were now swollen and her the blood on her face had smudged in new places. Her green eyes looked at his blue eyes and he ran his fingers through her hair. There was no words said between them, just silence. They didn't need to say anything to know what the other was thinking at the moment. A sniffle cam from her nose and she moved from his arms.

Daryl put his weights to his hands then pushed off the concrete ground. His hands reached out and helped Maggie to her feet. "I'm going to look for some water, you look like shit." He said a smile on his face. Her lips turned up at the corners and a sparkle returned to her eyes.

"You're not looking to great yourself," she teased back. A huff fell from his lips and he walked to the wall wear a bucket of rain water sat.

"I don't know what your talking about I'm always good looking," he teased back picking up the bucket of water and walking back to her. He saw her roll her eyes at him and cross her arms over chest.

Maggie sat back down on the bench as Daryl walked over and sat down next to her. He pulled a old rag from his pocket and dunk it into the water. "Here," he handed the rag to her. Maggie rubbed the rag over her bloody face, wiping away her fathers blood.

Daryl watched her clean away the blood from her face. Her wet pale skin shinning in the sunlight. Her hand ran through her hair and he watched while she made a look of disgust. "It's in my hair too?" She complained scratching at her scalp.

A smile tug at her lips and he pulled the rag from her hand and re-dunked it into the bucket. He squeezed out the access blood then brought the rag to Maggie's head. He ran the rug through her bloody hair trying to get it out. Her face cringed when he went a little to hard scrubbing at a chunk. "Don't be a baby," He said scrubbing her head a little bit harder.

Maggie rolled her eyes again causing him to smile. He pulled the rag away again and dunk it into the water again. Doing the same as before he squeezed out the blood, then ran the rag along Maggie's hair.

There was a few minutes of silence while he cleaned the blood from her hair and face. She still had some blood in places, but it was the best he could do with the now dirty water. He ran his hand through Maggie's now wet hair. Her eyes were on his face then moved to his neck. She took the rag on his lap then dunk it into the water. Before he could question what she was doing she wiped the rag along his neck where she had cried into. 'Blood must of got on your neck when she was crying,' the voice in his head said.

"Thank you," She said while pulling the rag from his skin. He smiled at her then gave her a nod. Maggie looked from his eyes then to his lips. He knew that sign. That was the sign she was about to kiss him. 'She's to good for you.'

Maggie leaned in to kiss him but before her lips could touch his he turned his head. Her lips kissed his cheek instead and he saw the quick pain of rejection cross her face before she put on a fake smile. "Come on let's go check on your dad." They both got up from the bench and headed back to the cellblock.

...

Maggie ran her hands through her hair. A new habit she seemed to pick up since her hair started to grow longer. She sat on a chair outside the cell her father was currently lying in. His leg was propped up keeping the blood flow near his severed leg minimum. Her eyes moved from her father to Rick, Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl at the door to the cellblock they were whispering about what she assumed was the inmates. She caught Daryl's eye look up at her a few times, but he looked away as soon he caught hers.

A quiet moan came from her side and she wiped her head around to her fathers cell. Pushing herself to her feet she rushed into the cell knocking the chair over by her speed. She sat at her fathers side and saw him stir in his sleep. Beth came up at her side and grabbed her hand. Maggie's eyes stayed on her father however, she couldn't take her eyes away from him scared that he will stop breathing once she looks away.

Another moan fell from his lips and she straightened her back. She felt Beth tighten her grip in her hand. "Is he waking up?" Carol asked from behind her. His eyes begun to move around under his eyelids. Maggie felt her breath catch in her throat when his eyes begun to peak out from behind his eye lashes. His blue eyes met hers then drifted over to Beth and a weep fell from Beth before she let go of her hand and jumped to her father. "Beth."

Maggie could feel the tears streaming down her face and the breath she holding leave her when she heard her fathers voice. Beth pulled away and Maggie took her spot and wrapped her arms around her father. She felt him kiss the side on her head and she let the tears she was holding back out.

She didn't know how long she stayed in that position, hugging her father. She felt a pair of arms on her shoulders and she finally broke away from her dad. She turned her head and saw Carol giving her a smile and Maggie moved to her feet. She moved out of the way and to the side of the cell where Beth was standing. She watched Carol duck under the bunk and hug her dad then Laurie do the same. A large smile was on Hershel's face as he was greeted by the group.

"How you feeling?" Rick asked from the end of the bunk. A large smile was on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Been better" He replied back, attempting to push himself up but failing. Carol moved to his side and helped him lean against the fall so he was sitting up. "How's the"

"WHAT THE FUCK," a loud scream cut him off. Rick booked it out of the cell with Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn and Carl. Maggie pushed off the wall and followed them to where the inmates were. There were loud shouts coming from the area. Maggie moved faster and stopped at the door where Carl was standing and her eyes went wide at what she saw. The long haired inmate was covered in blood standing with a gun in his hand aimed at Glenn who was being held by the smaller inmate.

"Put the gun down," Rick commanded the inmate who only became madder and pushed the gun to Glenn's head.

"No, all of you put your weapons down or I shoot the bastard." He spitted out wrapping hand around Glenn's neck. Maggie felt a pain in her chest as she watched the scene before her.

"Alright, Alight," Rick put his hands out in surrender and put his gun to the ground. She looked at the others and saw them lower their weapons.

"Good, now all of you are going to head outside and leave my prison and stay the fuck away." He pushed the gun harder into Glenn's head and the sound of him taking the safety of the filled the block. Maggie's hands covered her mouth and she took a step forward. "Now get the fuck"

The tall dark skinned inmate who was standing to the side stabbed the long haired inmate in the neck mid-sentence. The inmate dropped the gun and his hand flew to his neck. He fell to his knees and the loud sound of a gun going off filled the cell.

Maggie's eyes widened when she saw a body fall to the ground. The inmate who was holding was lying on the ground a bullet hole in his head. Her eyes moved to the inmate who stabbed the one with the gun. He had thrown the knife to Rick and was holding his hands up in surrender with the blonde inmate.

The long hair inmate lied on the ground bleeding out. His eyes were wide and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water. "What happened here? How did he get the gun?" Rick asked the two inmates.

"Tomas woke up then pulled a knife and gun from the back of his pants. He stabbed Tiny in the head then was about to stab Axl when he," He nodded his head at Glenn, "came in and then the rest of you came in. I swear we didn't know anything about the gun or knife."

Rick looked at the rest of the group before turning back to the inmates. "Both of you grab one of them and help us move them out." Rick moved from his spot and over to Glenn. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm good," he replied back.

"Alright T-Dog, Daryl help me move this one" He gestured his head towards the larger inmate. "Glenn, Maggie you both take that one," He gestured to the small one. "You two," He looked at the inmates, "Get move shit head" He said moving to the long hair inmate named Tomas who finally died. He gave his body a kick just double check. Then pulled his knife from his pocket and stabbed him in the forehead. "Alright let's go"

...


	12. Legendary Child

Maggie shifted on the cell bunk. The sun was shining into the cell through the windows along the wall outside the cell. A moan fell from her lips and she grabbed a pillow and placed it over her head. It felt to good to sleep in a bed again that she never wanted to get up. Even though it smelt and was dirty she just loved the feeling of a warm bed that she didn't even care. Knowing she would have to get up soon to help the group she pushed the blanket from her body and tossed the pillow from her face. Pushing herself from the mattress she stretched her arms over her head and let a loud sigh leave her lips. Her eyes move to the stairs outside of her cell where Daryl's mattress lied. His blankets were tossed to a corner and the pillow was hanging off the side. His body was no where to be seen.

The sound of voices and laughter filled the cellblock. Maggie got to her feet and headed towards them. Everyone was sitting at the two tables eating what she assumed was oatmeal. Her eyes found a open seat next to Glenn, she slowly moved to the open seat and gave a hello to the people who greeted her good morning. Sitting down in the seat Glenn turned his head and gave her a smile which she returned. "Here Maggie," She looked to her side. Carol was holding out a bowl for her. Maggie gave her a smile and took the bowl and begun to dig into the food. Growing up she never really liked oatmeal much, but right now it was like cake and she loved it.

"Maggie, we were just going over the plan for today," Rick said, putting down her spoon she looked at Rick. "You're going to join us outside taking care of the walkers and getting the cars." Maggie gave him a nod then returned to her food scoffing it down like there was no tomorrow; which in this world was truer than true.

...

"Alright so Glenn and Maggie you two are going back to the road get the last car. Daryl and Carol, I need the both of you to clear out the other guard towers. Axl, Oscar, T-Dog and I are going to clear the walkers from the yard and burn them." Rick finishes saying. "We all fine with what were doing?" He asked.

"Yeah were fine," Oscar answered for everyone.

"Okay let's get to it."

Maggie looked over to Glenn and the both headed for the gate. T-Dog followed behind them holding the gate keys in his hand. Maggie stopped at the gate and turned to T-Dog who tossed her the keys. She caught the silver keys and inspected them real quick. A small yellow duck key chain hung from the silver key. A smile creped onto her face. Jer eyes moved from the key chain to Glenn smiling at her.

Maggie raised her eyebrow at him. "What?" she asked. He gave a shrug with his shoulders.

"Just haven't seen you smile like that in awhile." He said innocently. Maggie smirked at him then turned her attention back to the gate and unlocked the lock.

Tossing the keys back to T-Dog she and Glenn gripped their knives in their hands. Moving quickly down the dirt road they kept their ears and eyes open ready for a walker to attack. Moving swiftly down the road they turned towards the woods and started to head towards the way they came when they first came to the prison.

Maggie scanned the woods around them searching for any sign of a walker, but found none. She was surprised by the fact there was little to none. She expected to have already of taken a few out. "Maggie."

Maggie turned her head to look at Glenn. He gave her a small smile before continuing. "How are you?" He asked causing her to look at him confused. He noticed her confusion then rephrased his words." I mean with your dad losing his leg thing," he clarified.

"I'm doing fine, I guess. I mean he's still alive, he's going to have to use crutches now and it will be harder for him to get around, but I'm fine." She answered. Glenn gave her a nod. A awkward silence filled the air around them making her feel uncomfortable.

A lot of things were going through her head at the moment and a good amount of them had to do with Glenn. There were things she wanted to say to him that she wished she did sooner. Things that might be awkward to bring up now. She let out a large sign and grabbed a tree branch to help her step over a large tree that had fallen.

"Glenn," he turned and looked at her. "I'm sorry," she said, stopping in her tracks.

"For what? You didn't do anything." He asked confused.

"For what happened with Daryl," he was about to cut in but she stopped him. "No let me finish," she held a hand up. "I hate how we ended things. No how I ended things. You didn't deserve that no one deserves that. I pretty much just lead you on while I liked someone else. It was cruel and I'm sorry." She finished taking a deep breath. She felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Maggie, don't be sorry. You didn't lead me on. I knew that we were never going to have a future. I saw the way you looked at him and the way you looked at me. I want you to be happy and he makes you happy. So really don't worry about it, don't worry about me." He said, walking over to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him then wrapped her arms around him. He returned her hug then pulled away. "Have you been wanting to say that since the farm?" He asked.

"Yeah and you have no idea how good it feels that I finally got that off my chest." She smiled at him. "Now let's go get that car."

...

Daryl walked along side Carol to Guard Tower One. He pulled his bow from his back and placed it against the tower. "Not bringing it inside?" Carol asked pulling her knife from her pocket. Daryl looked over at her and copied her actions; grabbing his knife from it's spot on his belt.

"Nah, I need to start using my knife again. I'm getting kind of rusty." He joked. Carol gave him a smile then moved to the door.

"Alright then let's do it," she pulled the door open and Daryl moved in first. His eyes scanned the lower tower, finding nothing he moved to the stairs and headed for the top. He heard Carol not far behind, moving swiftly up the stairs. He made it to the top and scanned the room. Nothing. "It's clear," he said as Carol made it to the top.

"Alright on to number two then," Carol said turning back down the stairs. Daryl gave one last glance to the tower then followed Carol.

Shutting the door to the tower he grabbed his bow and moved across the grass to the next tower. "So you and Maggie finally together, huh?" Carol asked leading the way to tower two.

Daryl groaned, he didn't want to have this conversation. He didn't want to have a conversation period. He had too much on his mind at the moment that he didn't need more shit to think about. "I don't know," he mumbled taking the lead.

"You don't know?" Carol asked. He knew she had a smile on her face by the sound of her voice. "What don't you know?"

Daryl stopped in front of the tower and placed his bow along the side. "Don't know." He replied back, grabbing his knife.

"Is that the only words in your vocabulary today?" She asked.

"Ready or do you wana keep talking?" He asked her annoyed. She smirked at him then gave him a nod. Daryl pulled open the door and moved into the tower. A groan echoed in the tower. A walker popped out from behind the iron stairs. Daryl gripped his knife tighter then took a step forward and swung his knife into the walker's head. The blade pierce the walker between it's left eye and ear. Black ooze gushed from the wound when he pulled his knife from the corpses skull. The walker fell to the ground with a thud.

Moving up the stirs he found the top floor of the tower was empty except for a chair and pair of binoculars. His eyes moved to the large window that looked out to the colorful woods. The leaves of the tree were beginning to change color from their greens to orange, reds and yellows; a sign that winter would soon be approaching. They would be facing another cold-hard winter. At least this time they had a roof over their heads and a place to stay warm and safe. Well safe for the most part.

Daryl moved back down the stairs and moved to the dead walker. Carol moved to it's feet and he to the walker's head. They both picked the walker off the ground and carried it out of the tower. The walker's dead arms swung around with their clumsy steps to the fire of burning dead. Arriving at the fire Carol and Daryl both swung the walker back and fourth a few time before letting it go. The walker flew into the fire and light up in flames. Daryl rubbed his hands along his jeans getting all the walker shit off him.

He heard the sound of a car engine then looked to the gate. Maggie and Glenn were sitting in a car at the fence waiting for T-Dog to open the gate. The gate opened and they pulled into the yard ridding down the dirt path halfway before stopping. Maggie stepped out of the passenger side and her eyes were looking around the yard. He was too focused on her that he didn't hear Carol come up beside him.

"I just want to say that when we were at the farm and you two were doing what ever it was your were doing. I didn't like it, but now seeing the two of you, almost a year later I see it." Daryl turned his head from Maggie and looked at Carol. Her eyes were looking at Maggie and he arms were crossed over her chest. "You two work, you may not see it and she might not, but we all do. There's just something, I can't figure out what it is, but I will." She turned her head and smiled at him. "Don't fight it Daryl," she said placing a hand on his shoulder before walking off towards T-Dog.

Daryl's eyes moved from her to Maggie. Maggie's eyes were on him and she gave him a smile. He gave her a nod then moved away from the fire to go find Rick.

Rick was talking with Oscar standing next to the bleachers. He knew Rick still wasn't sure about the inmates' he had told him to keep a close eye on them. But he had a feeling that they were alright guys. Rick turned to see Daryl coming his way and stopped his conversation with Oscar and started towards him. "Hey, got anything else you need me to do?" Daryl asked, Rick gave him a nod.

"Yeah, I want to move the cars. Put them over there," He pointed a open area along the fence. "Have them face outward incase we need to get out of here in a hurry."

"Alright, I'll get my bike park it over there."

"Sounds good," Rick agreed with him. Daryl turned to walk away, but Rick stopped him. "Oh and Daryl congrats on you and Maggie. We all need someone and It's a good thing you found yours. " He told him. Daryl looked at him squinting his eyes.

"What ta fuck are you people taking about?" Shaking his head he turned from Rick and started towards his bike. "Fuckin' people," he mumbled under his breath. If he was going to have to hear more thing about him and Maggie today he was going to lose his fuckin' mind.

...

A herd of walkers that were once looked behind the gate were now roaming around the yard. It had happened so quickly that she didn't get a chance to find her father and sister. Walkers had rushed out towards them and on instinct she had begun to shoot. There was loud alarms, yelling and gun fire around her, she heard Laurie's name being called and Carl's. Her eyes moved from the walker she had just killed to her right where Laurie and Carl were shooting.

Aiming her gun at the walker's head she pulled the trigger. The walker dropped to the ground and Maggie turned to the next one repeating her actions. She turned and looked to find away to get back in the prison not covered by walkers. The door to their cellblock was clear at the moment. "Laurie, Carl over here," She yelled over to them. Laurie and Carl turned to look at her then ran over to her following her inside the building.

"We should be okay in here," Maggie said walking down the stairs heading for the cells, but before she made it to the door a group of walkers came rushing at them. "Move," she yelled towards them. Turning around the headed to the door that lead them to the tombs.

Closing the door behind her she followed Laurie and Carl down the halls. Her gun in hand ready to shoot if needed. Carl lead the way making a turn at every corner leading them to only God knew where. Maggie caught a few of the spray paint arrows on the walls from the other day when they searched for the cafeteria. "At least they were in a area I've been in." she said to herself.

The loud sound on moans filled the hall causing them to turn the other way, but they were met by inmate walkers rushing towards them in the other direction. "This way," Carl yelled behind her. Maggie turned and placed a hand on Laurie's back helping her to speed up her pace. Taking another turn around the corner with loud alarms ringing in her ears she felt Laurie pull away from her and move to the wall.

Laurie let out a painful groan then turned to look at her. "The baby's coming," She said her eyes large and face cringed. Maggie's eyes moved from her to look around for someplace for them to get away. She looked to Carl who was doing the same looking for a way to hide. Her eyes quickly caught the sight of a familiar door that she had hid in yesterday with Glenn. "In there," She shouted to Carl.

Maggie moved over to Laurie and slid her arm around her shoulders. Laurie leaned into her and they moved to the door. Carl held the door for them and Maggie moved through it quickly then helped Laurie down the stairs.

Laurie let out another painful groan and moved to the wall, bracing her hands and forehead against the wall. Carl pulled the door shut and moved quickly to his mother side. "Laurie let's lay you down." Maggie said coming up behind her.

"No I'm having the baby now," She panted.

"We have to get you back to the cellblock so Hershel can help deliver the baby," Carl added in.

"No we can't. They're to many walkers she's going have to do it here." Maggie said, moving her hands to Laurie's sides. Laurie let out a huff then nodded.

"I have to push," not even bothering to get her pants off Laurie let out a shriek pushing as hard as she could.

Maggie watched as Laurie forced herself to push. She knew that Laurie was no wear near ready to be pushing she still had hours of labor to go. She would be lucky if she was even a few centimeters along already. Even her water hadn't broke yet. She ran hers hands through her hair.

"Let's get your pants off," She said moving her hands to Laurie's pants and helping her pull them down. She watched Laurie brace her hands against the wall again then she let out a large push. Not taking a break to breath she did it again and Maggie felt panic fill her body.

"Stop Laurie, stop. You can't do that Laurie something's wrong." Blood begun to move down her legs and onto Maggie's arm. "We have to lie you down," she told her which Laurie returned a nod in agreement. Helping her to the ground she opened Laurie's leg to see how far she was dilated. "Laurie you're not even three meters yet. You need to stop pushing."

But Laurie didn't listen and pushed again with all her strength. Blood a lot of it poured from her and Maggie felt her heart speed up. She knew what this meant. She knew what she was going to have to do. Then everything happened so fast. Words were said between mother and son. Tears were shed and Maggie tried to keep herself calm. but on the inside she was a mess. This was something she had no idea on what to do, but she had no choice but to do it.

"I'm sorry," She said before slicing open Laurie's belly. She heard Carl's cry from her side but she had to keep her focus on the baby. Her hands reached in and she felt Laurie's warm blood and layers of inner body around her hands. She made another cut to get to the baby. This time when she reached in she felt what was ether a leg or arm. "I got him," she told Carl slowly pulling the baby out of Laurie. A small baby slipped into her arm as she pulled her free from her mother. Slicing the cord with Carl's knife she turned to look at him quickly. His eyes were fixed on his little sister.

Panic once again returned to Maggie when she noticed there way no sound falling from the tiny girls lips. Rubbing at the girls lungs she begun to pray in her head that she would breath. She needed this baby to breath, she couldn't put a knife through her head; not a baby. She turned her over and carefully gave her back a small pat. When the sound of a cry filled the room she felt tears fall from her face. Taking Carl's jacket from his hands she wrapped the baby in it.

Moving quickly to her feet she held the baby in her arms and gripped the knife in her hand. She was about to move to Laurie's head when Carl's hand grabbed her arm. "No, I'll do it."

"Carl."

"No, she's my mom. I have to do this," Maggie nodded at him then moved to the door and peaked her head out seeing two walkers turning the corner. Turning to check on Carl she heard the loud gun shot. Carl moved quickly from his mother with head low. Maggie tightened her hold on the baby and pushed Carl's knife into her belt and followed Carl back into the tombs.

...

Daryl watched Rick pace around talking fast and moving his gun around. He knew Rick was worried about Laurie, Carl and the baby and if they were okay. He knew what he was feeling because he was feeling the same at the moment about Maggie; well maybe not exactly the same. He had just lost Carol and now Maggie was somewhere in the prison fighting for her life or already dead. He tightened his hold on his bow. He didn't want to think about that. He couldn't think about her dead.

He was ready to head back in with Rick when a baby's cry filled the air. His eyes moved across the courtyard to Maggie and Carl walking towards them. His eyes watched Maggie as tears fell down her face and she held the baby to her chest. His head fell low when he realized what must of happened. Maggie was slowly moving towards Rick who had tears in his eyes. "Where, where is she?" He stuttered. Maggie's lip trembled and Rick moved past her to Carl.

His eyes moved to Glenn who walked over Maggie and wrapped his arms around her. His eyes then moved to Rick on the ground crying next to a standing Carl who's face told it all. Carl's face told everyone that had happened without any words needing to be said. His eyes moved back to Maggie when she pulled away from Glenn and moved to Carl handing him his baby brother or sister.

Daryl moved to Rick who was now on his knees staring into space. Crouching down to his level Daryl waved his hand in front of Rick's face. "Rick, Rick," He tried getting his attention. Moving away from Rick he moved to Carl and looked down at the baby, well baby girl. His eyes looked at her dirty face and her eyes opened and looked up at him. She had deep blue eyes with long eye lashes.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel shouted from across the yard.

"What we going to feed her? Do we got anything a baby can eat?" He asked walking over to Hershel with Carl.

"Well the good news is she's healthy. The bad news is she's need formula and soon or she won't survive." Hershel said checking over the baby.

"Nope, no way, not her. We aint losing no one else," He said moving his bow around his back. "I'm going for a run."

"I'll back you up," Maggie cut in. He turned to look at her and gave her a nod. Moving to his bike he straddled the seat and started it up. "Oscar, Axl you two take the fence. If too many walkers pile up we got ourselves a problem. Maggie lets go," He called out to her. Maggie moved from Hershel and jogged to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders then straddled the back of his bike. Her arms wrapped around his torso and she moved her head onto his shoulder.

"There's a shopping center north from here. We can find what we need there." Maggie said into his ear. Daryl nodded his head then started moving towards the main fence where Oscar was already waiting to open the gate. He felt Maggie tighten her hold on him as they exited the gate and headed out towards the world.


	13. Under My Skin

Maggie gripped Daryl tighter as he pulled up to what once was a daycare. Her hand tightened on his poncho that he had found one day on a run and for some reason he had to have it. Even though it was ugly as sin and Maggie had begged him to get rid of it, it was slowly starting to grow on her. The bike came to a stop in front of the gate surrounding the daycare. Maggie released her grip from Daryl and moved off the bike swinging her leg around the back. She straightened her shirt and grabbed the knife from her belt.

Maggie looked over to Daryl getting off the bike. He pulled his bow from his back and positioned it in his hands. His eyes moved to her and he looked her up and down. "Ya okay?" He asked her, his eyes settling on hers.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'm starting to feel like this is becoming a thing. You asking if I'm okay." She said smiling at him.

"As long as ya keep answering with your good then I'm fine with it being our thing." He shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the gate.

"Our thing?" Maggie asked following behind him. "I don't recall me saying our." She said smirking. She saw his shoulders tense and he stopped for a second then kept moving.

She followed Daryl into the daycare her knife tight in her grip. Daryl had his bow ready to shoot if needed. He let out a whistle, and banged the wall with his foot. Her eyes scanned around the room for anything they could use for the baby. She looked at the wall covered in pictures done by toddlers. The pictures were scribbles of different colors along with circles and squiggly lines.

Maggie's thoughts begun to drift to what is she had a child. What kind of life would her child live? How would he or she grow in a cruel hard world where they are constantly in danger. Would it grow up and be happy or die young and not even knowing how to use the bathroom by it's self. Would she be able to raise a child in a world like this. She once wanted children before the world had gone to shit. She had wanted a little girl that she could raise to become a strong, independent woman. Now though the thought of bringing a child into this world scared her. How was the new baby girl in the group going to survive this world and without her mother.

"See anything?" Daryl asked bringing her back to reality. Maggie's eyes moved from the artwork on the wall to him.

"No nothing here." She replied back moving to the kitchen. She begun opening cabinets looking for formula. She found a few bottles and bibs, she pulled her bag off her back and pushed them inside. She moved from the kitchen headed down the hallways where Daryl was. His eyes moved to her and he gestured his head towards a room.

"Think there's something in there?" He asked. Maggie walked to the door of the room he was talking about and shrugged.

"Maybe," she pushed open the gate in he doorway and moved to a cabinet along the wall. Four tins of formula sat on the bottom shelf and she let out a sigh. "Thank God." She pulled her bag from her back and shoved the formula in her bag.

"How long that going ta last?" He asked, she shrugged.

"I don't know week maybe more. I don't know how the whole baby thing works." she said. There was a few moments of silence while she scavenged through the shelves tossing in some diapers and pacifiers.

"You ever want any?" Daryl asked behind her. Maggie turned and looked at him confused. "Kids" He said clearing his throat.

"Once, what about you?" She asked zipping up her bag.

"Nah, never really thought about it to be honest." he said shrugging. She nodded her head then pulled her bag over her shoulder. "Alright I think were good for now we can do another run in like a week."

Maggie walked back to the bike and waited for Daryl to catch up she felt a cold breeze against her bare arms and pulled her arms around her chest. Daryl walked up to her and pulled his poncho over his shoulders. She gave him a questioning look. He placed the poncho in her arms before she could protest. She raised her eyebrow at him then held up the poncho.

"Are you finally letting me toss this thing?" She asked ginning.

"Hell no, I just letting you wear it ta stay warm." He said moving to take it back but she pulled away.

"No, I think we should toss it right now" She begun to walk to a puddle on the other side of the road.

"You better be playing around right now." He said. Maggie could hear the concern in his voice. She turned to look at him and held the poncho over the puddle. "Maggie you betta move away from that puddle or I'll." He started walking to her.

"You'll what?" She asked raising a eyebrow. He stopped in front of her and looked to the poncho. "What will you do?" She took a step back and moved the poncho closer to the puddle. Daryl's eyes looked from her to the poncho then he took a step closer to her so his chest was touching hers.

Maggie's eyes looked into Daryl's. She could feel her breath catch in her throat as he looked from her eyes to her mouth. His eyes moved back to hers and she bit down on her lip. His hand came up to her face and he cupped her cheek. His thumb slid along her cheek bone. Maggie's eye fluttered shut and she leaned into his touch.

Opening her eyes she looked at his blue eyes. His eyes gazed at her making her insides tingle. She felt his hand move from her face and saw him begin to lean in. His nose brushed against hers and she lets her eyes close again. She could feel his warm breath against her lips she parted her lips waiting for him to kiss, but instead she felt the poncho get ripped from her hands. Her eyes opened and her jaw dropped. He had a large smirk across his face and he started to turn from her.

"Hey," she shouted at him. Daryl didn't stop moving though, he kept going causing Maggie to become madder. "Daryl, stop." She started jogging to him. Catching up to him she put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Before he could say anything she slammed her lips to his. Her hands wrapped around his neck and her hand gripped his hair. He took a moment to respond, but when he did his arms wrapped around her thin waist and he dropped his poncho to the ground.

A moan fell from Maggie's lips when he deepened the kiss. His tongue invaded her mouth and he pulled her body into his. Maggie pulled at his hair causing a groan to fall from Daryl's lips. Their lips broke apart and their foreheads touched. Both of them panting trying to catch their breath. She broke the contact pulling away and bending to the ground. She picked the poncho off the ground slid it over her head.

"Ready to go?" She asked adjusting the poncho in place. He looked at her then down to his groin. He looked back up at her and raised a eyebrow. She smirked at him then moved to his bike and straddled the back seat. "I'm ready when you are." She told him.

"Damn woman's going to be the death of me." He mumbled under his breath. He ran a hand through his hair and walked to the bike. Adjusting his bow on his back he got on the seat and started up the bike heading back to the prison.

...

"How's she doing?" Daryl asked walking over to Carl who was holding his sister. The baby's hands were flying in the air while she cried her lungs out. Daryl moved quickly to Carl and shushed the little girl sliding her into his arms. He tugged her into the crook of his arm and made shush noise to her.

The little girl's cries became quiet as Daryl held her close. He put his hand out to Beth who held a bottle in her hand. She placed the bottle in his hand and moved the bottle to the baby's mouth. When she begun to drink a smile formed on his face and he looked at Maggie. She was leaning against the wall with Glenn at her side, she returned his smile.

"She got a name yet?" He asked turning his head to Carl. Carl shrugged his shoulders.

"Not yet. I was thinking maybe Sophia, Carol, Andrea, Amy, Jackie, Patricia or Laurie." He said the last one with his head hung low.

"Huh, you like that?" Daryl moved his attention to the baby in his arms. She was still suckling on the bottle in his hand. "You like that, Little Ass Kicker?" He smirked. He looked up at the group smiling "Right?" A laugh fell from the group. He looked back down to the baby. "Little Ass Kicker, you like that sweetheart?" She stopped drinking and spit the bottle from her mouth. Her blues eyes looked up at Daryl and his smile grew larger.

Daryl thought of what Maggie had asked him earlier. Maybe if the world hadn't of gone to shit he would of liked to have a kid. A son he could teach to hunt. Or maybe a daughter who would be the light of his life. He would spoil her and keep her safe from the dangers around them. Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned to Beth and handed Little Ass Kicker to her.

"Anything from Rick yet?" He asked looking at the group.

"No, he's still in the tombs," Glenn answered.

"Do we need anything or we all good?" He asked turning to Hershel for a answer.

"Were good at the moment. Thank you Daryl." Daryl gave him a nod before heading out of the cellblock.

...

Maggie watched Daryl leave the cellblock and debated on if she should follow him. She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Beth and looked at the baby in her arms. The little girl's cheeks were puffed out and her eyes closed. Her long black eyelashes stood out against her porcelain skin. Little Ass Kicker, a smirk fell on her lips at the name Daryl gave her. A little noise fell from the little girl's pink lips and Maggie grinned.

She ran a hand through her hair and moved away from Beth and begun walking out of the cellblock. She had heard Daryl go through the door that led to the long halls of walkers. Taking her knife from her belt she moved out of the cellblock and headed down the halls. She kept her ears, and eyes open slowly walking down the hall. Not sure on which way he meant she started following the arrows on the walls. There were no signs of walkers as she walked, but she was becoming annoyed that there was no sign of anyone.

Deciding to head back she turned around a corner when the sound of glass breaking stopped her. Her brow furrowed and she readied her knife for a walker as she started walking towards the sound. She heard the sound of someone stepping on the broken glass coming from behind a door. "Shit." She heard Daryl say from the other side.

Maggie pushed the door open and saw Daryl standing on some broken glass. His head turned when she opened the door. "Break something?" She asked.

"Maybe," He replied moving away from the broken glass. Maggie moved into the small room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes scanned around the room. The room was about the side of three of the cells put together and had a couch, bookcase, small table with three chairs, a small coffee table, a few shelves along the wall and a cabinet.

"Nice place you have here. How'd you find it?" She asked moving to the bookcase. She looked at the row of books searching for one she knew. Her eyes found The Lord of the Flies. She pulled the book from the shelf and flipped through the pages.

"Found it before your dad got bit." He said sitting down on the couch. She placed the book back in the case and turned to face him.

"Were you going to tell anyone about it?"

"When I got the chance." He mumbled. She raised a eyebrow.

"You've had the chance plenty of times. What's the real reason?" She asked moving to stand in front of him. His eyes looked up at her and she smiled at him.

"I guess I wanted the place ta myself for a bit longer." He replied looking up at her. She gave him a nod.

Maggie moved closer to him then bent down and placed a hand oh his shoulder. He looked at her with a eyebrow raised then she put her knee on his side. She straddled his lap placing her ass down on his thighs. Daryl's hands moved to her hips and she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She bit her lip before leaning in, her lips a inch from his. She looked from his eyes to lips asking for permission.

His hands squeezed her sides and she yelped. Then his mouth was on hers. Her tongue slid along his lips and he opened his mouth. Their tongues danced together while her hands pulled the buttons to his shirt. She broke the kiss fumbling with the buttons. A groan fell from her lips and he pulled her hands away and undid the buttons himself. Maggie pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. Her fingers went to the hook of her bra and she tossed her bra to the side. Returning her attention to Daryl his eyes were on her chest. "Fuck you're beautiful." He said looking back up to her eyes. She felt her cheeks heat up.

Pulling the shirt from his arms she placed her hands on his chest and reattached their lips. She nipped at his bottom lip causing him to groan. Her hands slid to his belt and she begun to undo the buckle. Their kiss broke and he helped her pull his belt from his jeans.

Maggie move from his lap and got on her feet. She started to work on her own belt. Pulling it off her jeans then grabbing at the button and zipper. God she wished her jeans weren't so tight at the moment as she tried to pull them off her legs. Daryl's hands wrapped around the jeans stuck on her legs and helped her get out of them. His jeans were already off and on the ground. He pulled the jeans from her feet and tossed them aside.

Maggie watched as his hands traveled up her legs. His lips begun to kiss along her leg. Maggie tilted her head back and moaned. Daryl kept kissing up her leg along her inner thigh and stopped when he reached her panties. His fingers slid along her thigh, rubbing circles into her skin. He trailed his fingers to her panties and hooked his finger around the edge. Slowly pulling them down her legs she moaned. She stepped out of them when they reach her ankle and Daryl tossed them to the side.

Daryl got to his feet and placed his hands on each side of Maggie's face. His lips touched hers in a peck. "Ya sure about this? Once we do this there ain't no going back." He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She replied back. She pulled away from his hands and crouched down to her knees. Her eyes moved to his boxers. Her fingers grabbed the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down revealing his erection. Maggie felt her jaw drop when she saw his size. Holy shit she said inside her head.

"Maggie you don't have ta" Before he finished her tongue slid along his tip going down to the base. Licking back up to his tip she opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his tip. Her eyes looked up at Daryl. His head was hung back and a groan came from his lips. His hand moved to her head and gripped her hair. Maggie bobbed her head up and down his erection while pumping her fingers around the part she couldn't reach. "Maggie if you wana keep this going ya betta stop." Daryl warned. Maggie let him put of her mouth with a pop and looked at him.

He pulled her up to her feet and kissed her. His hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Maggie wrapped her legs around his waist. Daryl moved them back to the couch lying Maggie down and kissed along her jaw. She let out a moan when his lips trailed down her neck and his lips attached to her nipple. He sucked on her chest causing her to dig her nails in the couch.

Maggie opened her legs wider and Daryl positioned himself against her he broke away from her chest. He put his weight on his hand on each side of her head. He looked at her asking for permission and she nodded her head. Daryl positioned himself at her entrance and slowly slid in. Maggie tensed at the feeling, he was bigger than she had before and there was a pain of him filling her. "Ya okay?" he asked stopping. He looked at her with a concerned look.

"Yeah I'm good," she replied. "Just been awhile."

"You're telling me" He said smirking at her. She returned his smirk and kissed his swollen lips. He pushed into her fully and let her adjust for a moment before starting to thrust. One of his hands held his weight while the other grabbed onto her ass. Her finger nails were digging into his shoulders causing him to groan.

"Daryl" Maggie moaned out his name as he begun to thrust into her. Her nails dragged down his back and her mouth bit down on his shoulder to keep herself from yelling. Daryl's thrust sped up as he felt Maggie's wall begin to pulse around him. The moans falling from her pink swollen lips encouraging him to go harder. "Yeah, right there." She moaned out when he hit the right spot. He let out a loud grunt when she dug her nails into him harder this time drawing blood. "I'm close" She moaned into his shoulder.

"Fuck Maggie" He moaned when he heard her moaning voice. Maggie's thighs tightened around his waist. His hand squeezed her ass and she let out a grunt. With every noise that came from her mouth he felt himself get even harder; if that was even possible. Maggie felt like heaven wrapped around him.

Daryl's thrust became sloppy when he felt her walls tighten around him. He felt his high coming with every trust. "Daryl," she moaned his name again. His hand slid from her ass to the back of her thigh. He hit her in all of the right places going faster and harder with every thrust. His cock was pulsing ready to explode. With one last thrust he felt her come around him.

Daryl pulled out of Maggie and pushed himself up with all his strength. He gripped his cock in his hand and pumped it twice. His seed spilled out onto the ground next to the couch.

Maggie pushed herself up putting her weight on her elbows and looked over at Daryl sitting on the side of her. Both of them were breathing hard and heir bodies glistened with sweat. Maggie looked at his back looking at the marks she left. A smile formed on her lips when she noticed the blood she had drawn. Her eyes moved to the tattoo along his shoulder blade and her she debated on reaching out to trace it. Her hand moved from her side and was about to touch him when he got up. She quickly pulled her arm back and pushed herself up.

Daryl grabbed his pants from the ground and pulled a rag from his back pocking. He tossed her the rag then moved to his boxers and pulled them up his legs. She picked the rag up and looked at him. Raising the rag and gave him a questioning look. "So you can clean yourself," He answered putting his belt back on. She nodded her head and used the rag while he finished getting dressed.

"Why you getting dressed?" She asked handing him back his rag. He took the rag from her and dropped it on the ground next to his mess. "Is this the part where you find some lame excuse to get me to leave? Because if it is, it won't work." She said stretching her arms over her head. He watched her stretch out then grabbed her panties and shirt from the ground and tossed them on her lap.

She pulled her t-shirt over her head and sat up on the couch. Leaning her head against the back of the couch she let a sigh fall from her lips. Her eyes closed and she bit down on the inside of her cheek. The couch shifted under her and she opened her eyes and look to her side. Daryl was leaning against the back of the couch and looking towards the door.

"Do ya regret it?" He asked his voice quiet.

Maggie squinted her eyes at him and pushed herself up. "No, why do you think I'd regret it?" She asked.

His eyes stayed on the door and her shrugged his shoulders. "Thought you'd realize after we finally fucked that this whole thing was just a mistake and you'd run back to Glenn or some shit like that." Maggie bit down on her lip and pushed herself off the couch.

Daryl's eyes moved from the door to her and she stood in front of him. "Is that what you thought? That this was just some sort of faze and as soon as we fucked I would go run off to Glenn?" She asked. Before he could reply back she straddled his lap and cupped his face with her soft hands. "Daryl Dixon, this is not a faze. I'm not going to go run off to Glenn. I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here. I want you, I want to be with you, not Glenn, you, and this," she pointed her finger from him to her. "Is what I want. I don't regret it and I'm not going to. So let's make this clear right now. I want you Daryl Dixon alright?" She finished.

Daryl's eyes started into her intensely and Maggie felt her heart speed up. She waited for him to push her off his lap. For him to start yelling at her and put his walls up. However, he didn't. His hand moved along her arm and stopped when it reached her hands cupping his face. He removed her hand from his face and moved them to her lap. His thumbs rubbed circles into her palm and his eyes looked down at their hands.

"Alirght," He finally spoke. His eyes gazing at their hands.

"Alright?" Maggie repeated his words, but in more of a questioning way.

His eyes stayed on their hands but he gave a nod. "Yeah, alright."

Maggie smiled and leaned her forehead against his head. "Alright," she repeated with a smile.

...

When the morning finally arrived everyone sat around the two tables in the cellblock and ate their breakfast. There were a few conversations going on between the group members and a few stolen glances between others. Maggie and Daryl weren't hiding their relationship from the group but they also weren't running along rooftops yelling they were together ether. The group was more than aware that there had been something going on between them since the Farm, but no one said anything about it.

For a week now they had been sharing the same bed and spending more time together. They worked the fence and kept watch in one of the towers together. Their relationship was progressing and everyone around them saw it. Her father had spoken to Daryl at one point asking what his attentions with his daughter was and had left the conversation with a smile on his face. He had walked, well not really walk to Maggie right after and smiled at her saying Daryl was a good guy; which of course made Maggie so much happier knowing her dad had approved.

"Is everybody okay?" Everyone's heads turned to Rick walking into the room. He was wearing a new clean plaid shirt and was cleaned up. For a week he had been running around the prison killing off walkers and avoiding contact with everyone. Daryl had gone searching for him with Glenn after a few days and ended up coming back with looks like 'We should of stayed here.'

"Were all fine, how about you?" Hershel answered Rick's question. Rick smiled and walked over to Carl patting his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm good," He answered. Maggie's eyes looked to Daryl sitting on the stairs and he shared the same look as her.

"Me and Maggie are going to be going on a run later on. Is there anything you want us to pick up for you?" Glenn asked getting to his feet. He placed his empty bowl on the makeshift table holding the food.

"No, I'm good. I uh, just wanted to check on Carl." He moved away from his son and started to head back for the door.

"We cleared out the generator room. Were running low of ammo though." Daryl said before Rick could leave. "Axl's down their trying to fix it. Were going to clear out the lower levels too." He added.

Rick nodded his head. "Good, good." He said wiping a hand across his forehead and moving quickly towards the door.

The room became silent everyone's eyes moving to look at each others waiting for someone to make a comment. Instead Little Ass Kicker's cries filled the cellblock. "I got her," Beth told the group, placing her hands on the table she got to her feet and moved to the box which at the moment was the girl's crib and picked her up.

While Beth took care of Little Ass Kicker the group finished off their meals. Maggie brushed her hands against her pants and walked into her cell. She pulled her long sleeved shirt off and grabbed her black tank top from the pile of clothes on the bed. Pulling the shirt over her head she adjusted it into place then slide her hands through her hair.

"If I known you were changing, I would of got here sooner," She heard Daryl say behind her. She quickly spun around and stared at him.

"Hey, you scared me," she said placing a hand against her heart. He was leaning against the cell doorway his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. "What's up?" She asked.

"I'm going ta clear out the lower levels with Oscar and Carl. Thought I'd say bye before you headed out too." He said, moving his arms from his chest. She gave him a smile and walked up to him. She stopped in front of his and leaned in. She kissed his lips and he returned the kiss his hand sliding along her lower back.

"See you soon," She said pulling away. He moved his hand from her back and headed out the cellblock. Maggie watched him go then went looking for Glenn ready to get the day over with.

...

Daryl moved slowly through the halls of the lower level of the prison. His bow was tight in his grip ready to shoot if needed. Oscar walked not far behind him and Carl walking by his side. They had killed a good dozen walkers within the first half hour, but now there had bad no sign of any. They turned a corner to where a long row of cells lied. All the doors wide open and a few dead bodies lying half in the cells and half out. They were wearing inmate jumpsuits and had blood surrounding the ground around their skulls.

Daryl walked over to one of the bodies and examined it. "So you and Maggie, huh?" Daryl stopped examining the body and turned to look at Carl who was smirking at him. "You two are cute." He added.

Daryl grunted and got to his feet kicking the body. "I ain't cute, we aint cute." He replied back moving down the row of cells.

"Well I mean you make a good couple, everyone thinks so." He said following him.

"Well everyone should mind their own damn business," he spat back. Carl shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Sorry," He looked away from Daryl.

Daryl let out a huff or air and turned to Carl, "Naw, I'm sorry. Shouldn't of acted like that," He said scratching behind his ear. "But yeah I'm with Maggie." He answered Carl's previous question.

"It's fine. You know Carol would of been happy about it," Daryl tensed at Carol's name. "She thought you to were good for each other," Carl said with a slight frown on his face. Daryl said nothing in return, he just swung his bow to his back, keeping his head down.

Then

Daryl was sitting on top of the car watching the snow fall. The cold winter had already taking a hard toll on the group, but now with the snow finally falling things were just going to get harder. It was beginning to stick on the grass and trees causing a white blanket to cover the land. When the sound of a footstep came from behind him her turned to see the source. 

"Hey," Carol said, a warm smile on her face and her arms wrapped around herself. Daryl gave her a nod in return, he saw her take a seat next to him on the hood of the car. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked looking at the falling snow.

"Guess so," He replied back. A pregnant silence filled the air around them. Both had their arms in their laps with there legs crossed. Their eyes just watched the falling snow, enjoying the peaceful moment. A moment that became extremely rare in the world they lived in now.

"Where's your poncho?" Carol asked him. He shrugged his shoulders in return.

"Gave it ta Maggie," he answered. He saw her nod her from the corner of his eyes.

"I thought she hated that thing?" Carol asked him, a faint smirk crossed his lips.

"She does, but she was cold and despite. She had no choice," He answered.

"Hmm, she must be in agony wearing that thing," Carol said with a smile on her face. Daryl's lips perked at the corners. 

"Hope so, it's what she gets for trying to burn it," He says, with a full smile on his lips this time. 

"I'm surprised you actually let her wear it. What if she tried to burn it again?" Carol asked, the smile quickly fell from his face. He turned his head to look at her and she had a grin on her lips. "Don't worry, I don't think she'll actually burn it. Well for right now at least." She tried to assure him.

"Yeah, that makes me feel a lot better," He said, making sure his sarcasm was known. Carol just smiled at him then turned her head back to the snow.

"It really is beautiful. We don't really take a moment to appreciate the little things anymore," She said, placing her palms against the car. "We don't appreciate or take what we should. I think that if there's something we want, we should take it; while it's still there, before someone else takes it." She added, her head turning to him. 

Daryl rolled his eyes at her knowing what she was getting at. She had done this before, tried to butt into his relationship with Maggie; well if you could even call it a relationship. His face turned from her back to the snow.

"Yeah, maybe they should."

Now

He missed Carol, he missed her a lot. They had been close, closer than he had been with anyone in a long time. Now she was gone and he felt a small part of him was missing. Yeah, he had Maggie and he really cared about her maybe even loved-, He shook the thought from his head, before he could finish it. They way he felt about Carol however was different than the way he feels about Maggie. With Carol it was like a friend, or you could say sister. She had replaced Merle in a way now that he thought of it.

"Alright, both of ya, start bringing the walkers out. I'm goin ta clear out the rest of the block," Daryl told them, kicking another body.

Oscar and Carl shared a look. "You sure, we can-"

"Naw, It's fine, I got it. I'll yell if I need ya." He pulled his bow from his back and headed off towards the tombs.

...

"We just hit the powder formula jackpot," Glenn said a large smile on his face. Maggie smiled back at him stepping over some junk on the road.

"Good, what else you get?" She asked, looking into his basket. Resting the basket on his knee he pulled out a can of beans.

"We got beans, batteries, cocktail wieners, honey mustards and some other stuff. It's a straight shot back to the prison from here. We can probably make it back for dinner," Glenn finished, placing the things back in the basket and heading to the car.

"I like that quiet, back there, back home; you can always here them, no matter where you are," Maggie said, pulling the second basket from the ground.

"And where is you all calling home?" A voice shouted. Maggie turned quickly, her eyes fell on a man with a bloody face. A hand holding a gun aiming straight for her and a knife in the other. No, he wasn't holding the knife his hand was a knife. Maggie dropped the basket and pulled her gun from her belt, aiming it at the stranger.

"Merle," Glenn said from her side and Maggie felt her heart stop; this was Daryl's brother.


	14. SOS (Too Bad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading this chapter you should know there is rape. When you see the thing that says "Warning" stop reading if you don't feel comfortable.

Maggie held her gun tightly in her hand and kept it raised at Merle. Merle however, broke into a laugh and moved his gun from aiming at her. He stretched his arms to his sides and bent down placing his gun to the ground. "Wow," he broke the laugh and took a few steps forward.

"Hey, back the hell up," Maggie shouted at him when he started to walk towards Glenn. Maggie remembered hearing stories about Merle. Some of the stories not so great, but there was one or two Daryl had told her that showed the under his assholeness that Merle was a good guy. But right now she was pretty sure that the nice guy was sure as hell not going to be making a appearance, especially with the fact that the group had left him on a roof before she met them.

"Okay, okay, honey, Jesus." He said, lifting his hands up; well hand up.

"You made it," Glenn stated, his eyes burning a hole in Merle's head. Maggie looked to him quickly then back to Merle.

"Can you tell me, is my brother still alive?" He asked, looking straight at Glenn.

Glenn's eyes drifted to her quick before he answered. "Yeah."

A large smile of relief formed on Merle's face. "Hey, you uh, take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened in Atlanta. No hard feelings." Glenn's eyes moved to the large knife he had for a hand. Merle's eyes followed Glenn's and he let out a chuckle. "You like that? yeah, well a... I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Built this thing with the shit I found. Nice isn't it?" He asked raising his eyebrows. His eyes moved to Maggie quickly and he looked her up and down, before turning back to Glenn.

Glenn's hold on his gun tightened. "We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you," Glenn told him. Merle's smile fell and his brows furrowed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just hold up a moment here," He said stepping forward.

"Stop there," Glenn commanded.

"The fact we found each other is a miracle. Come on now, you can trust me," He said his smile returning.

Maggie's eyes moved to Glenn and then Merle pulled a gun from his back and jumped forward wrapping a arm around her neck. They fell to the ground and he pushed the gun to her head dragging her to the side of the car.

Glenn aimed his gun at Merle and begun to move his feet anxiously. "Hold up buddy, hold up."

"Let go of her, let go of her." Glenn shouted.

"Put the gun in the car." Glenn's eyes moved to Maggie then back to Merle. He tossed the gun into the car and held his hands up. "Now let's get in the car."

"We're not going back to our people."

A Cheshire cat grin formed on Merle's face. "Oh no, we're not going back there. Were going somewhere else. Now get in the car."

...

Daryl looked down the row of cells and got his bow in position. He moved down the row looking into each cell for a walker. The first few were empty, but a loud moan came from a few cells over. Daryl moved to the cell with the cell door wide open. A walker came rushing out at him, mouth open wide, black ooze rolling down it's chin. Daryl shot the arrow getting the walker right between the eyes.

The walker fell to the ground with a thud and a knife fell from it's neck. Daryl moved to the walker and pulled his arrow from it's head then moved to the knife. He picked the knife up and gave it a look. He felt his chest tighten when he recognized the knife he was holding. It was Carol's knife.

...

Maggie looked around the room Merle was leading her in. He had put Glenn into a room next to her and she was thankful for that. At least he was close to her if they found a way to escape. Merle tightened his hold on her arms making her cringe. He let her go and pushed her to the table sitting in the middle of the room. "You may wanna get comfy. You're going to be here for awhile." Then walked out of the room locking the door behind him. Maggie scanned the room looking for anything she could use as a weapon, but found nothing she could use on Merle.

Merle was Daryl's brother. How was she suppose to kill the man she loves brother? Did she just say love? No she didn't love Daryl, did she? She shook her head. This was still Daryl's brother and if she had to kill him he would never forgive her. He would loathe the sight of her.

Then

Maggie lied her head on Daryl's shoulder as he brushed his fingers through her hair. Both them were enjoying the small moment of silence. Well what you could call silence. The walkers outside could still be heard from the inside of the prison and honestly it was driving her crazy. 

Their bodies were still sweaty from their intense sex session they had just had. She felt his chest rise and fall under her hand lied across his tattoo. Maggie's eyes moved to the tattoo on his right. That tattoo was old by the faint green color mixed with the black. She traced her finger along the ink. "What's it say?" She asked.

Daryl shifted his body. "Nothing interesting," he answered. Maggie's head moved from his shoulder and she leaned on her elbow. 

"It is interesting, if it wasn't I wouldn't wanna know," She replied back. Her eyes moved to the ink. "Blödmann," she tested the word on her lips. "What language is that?"

Daryl let out a loud sign then closed his eyes. "German," he answered. Maggie raised a eyebrow.

"German? I didn't know you were German."

"I'm ain't" he replied. "The tattoo artist was, well he wasn't even a artist just a drunk fucker with a gun." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why did you get it?" She asked tracing her finger along the letters. He let out a grunt. "Come one, tell me please?" She begged, he opened one eye and she gave him a puppy dog face. "Fine," He mumbled. "I was fiftteen and drunk-"

"You got it at fiftteen?" She asked cutting him off.

"Do ya want me ta tell ya the story or not?" He asked agitated. 

"Sorry," she apologized. 

"I was hanging out with Merle and some of his friends. We were all piss faced drunk, one of his friend wanted to play that game Truth or Dare. I didn't wanna play, but I some how ended up getting convinced into playing. After a few dares the guys tattoo machine got brought up. Merle volunteered me ta get some ink. I don't remember much besides them calling me a pussy when a tried to back out. When I woke up the next morning I had a tattoo," he finished.

"Your brother is a asshole." Maggie said. Daryl just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, but when he found out what the tattooed meant he was fucking pissed. He started beating the guy and all kinds of shit."

"What's it say?" She asked again. 

Daryl let out a sign and looked at her. "Ya can't fuckin laugh." He pointed a finger at her. 

"I won't I swear," She said innocently. 

"Dumbass," He mumbled. Maggie raised her eyebrows. 

"Are you serious?" She asked letting out a chuckle. 

Daryl moved from under her and pushed her to the side of the couch. He bent down grabbing his jeans from the ground and pulling them up his legs. 

"I'm sorry," Maggie said getting to her feet. She placed her hands on his shoulders, but he shrugged her off. "Really I am, I just thought it would be something else. You said your brother got pissed so I thought that it was something really bad." She defended her laughing.

"Well it ain't," He snarled.

"Then why did he get so mad?" She asked. He didn't reply and started looking for where Maggie had thrown his shirt. "Daryl, come on, I'm sorry," She placed her hand on his shoulder again. This time he didn't push her off.

"Don't really know. I thought he would of laughed, but he didn't" He moved back to the couch and sat down. "My brother, he's a fuckin asshole, but he was a good guy. No one ever saw that part of him, the part that was good. He didn't care about a lot of things, but he did care bout me." Daryl finished, his hand was in his hair and his elbows rested on his knees. Maggie sat down next to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. She knew he loved his brother and would of done anything to get him back, but at the moment all he needed was quiet.

Now

Maggie was brought back from he thoughts when a man came into the room. He was tall with short brown hair. He stood tall and held a knife in his hand. He had a large grin on his face as he walked over to the table. He pulled out a chair and put out his hand. "Why don't you take a seat, we need to have a talk." Maggie swallowed the lump in her throat and swore she felt her heart stop.

...

Daryl stabbed his knife in the concrete over and over. He sat in front of a door with a walker behind it. The walker kept banging into the door and had been for the past hour. Daryl huffed out a breath and stabbed the ground one last time. He pushed off the floor and picked up the walker blocking the doorway. Holding a flashlight in one hand and knife in the other he opened the door with his foot and was prepared for the walker to lunge out at him. Instead he was met with nothing but empty space. He moved the light around the small room and it flashed on a figure sitting near the door.

Carol had her mouth open party as she squinted looking into the light of the flashlight. Daryl dropped his knife to the ground and move to Carol. He pulled her into his arms and moved quickly out of the room.

...

Daryl watched as Carol wrapped her arms around Rick. "The poor thing fought her way into the cell. Must of passed out, she's dehydrated." Daryl told Rick.

"How'd you go a week?" Rick asked pulling away from the hug and letting Hershel hug her next.

"I found some old granola bars stashed in the room I was in," she answered. Rick placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Well thank God for those granola bars," Rick joked. Daryl watched as Beth walked into the cell with Little Ass Kicker in her arms. Carol smiled at the baby and then turned to Rick. The look on Rick's face said it all and she begun to tear up.

"Rick, I'm so sorry." She placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave her a nod and then moved out of the cell block.

"We have a problem, grab your bow," Rick whispered to Daryl so no one else could hear. Daryl gave him a nod in return and grabbed his bow from the stairs. He followed Rick and Hershel into the other half of the cellblock where a woman sat. Her hair was in dreads and had a bandana wrapped around her head.

"We can attend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water then send you on your way." Rick told her as he stopped in front of her. "But you're going to have to tell us how you found us and why you were carrying formula."

Daryl inspected the woman. Her hand was holding her upper left thigh, her eyes staring at Rick. She held herself straight and had a good poker face. She kept quiet for a bit longer then finally talked.

"The supplies was dropped by a young Asian guy," He felt his heart starting to speed up, Don't say her. "With a pretty girl," He swore his heart stopped.

Rick turned and shared a look with him and Hershel. "What happened?" The woman looked hard at Rick. "I said what happened?" Rick snarled and pushed his hand to her wound. The woman jumped to her feet.

"Don't you dare touch me," she snarled.

"Were they attacked?" Hershel asked.

"They were taken," she answered looking to Hershel.

"Taken by who?" Rick snarled.

"The same son of a bitch who shot me. He brought them to a town, Woodbury."

"This town how many are there?" Rick asked.

"About seventy-five survivors, I think they were brought there by this guy who runs the place, he calls himself The Governor." She snarled saying the man's name.

Daryl tightened his grip on his bow and his mind begun to plan ways to get in this town called Woodbury. If that man laid one hand on Maggie he'd cut that fuckers hand off and then some. "They got muscle?" he asked the woman.

"Military wannabes. They have armed men on every wall," She answered looking at him.

"You know away in?" Rick asked, the woman nodded her head.

"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip out way through." She answered.

"See him," He pointed towards Hershel, she nodded. "That's Hershel, The father of the girl who was taken and him," He pointed to Daryl. "He's the uh... Well he's with the girl." Daryl rolled his eyes at Rick. "Hershel will take care of that."

...

Warning 

"We'll take you back to your people and explain this was just a big misunderstanding," The Governor said, sitting in the seat across from her. "You tell us where they are and we'll drive you there."

Maggie crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the man across from her. "I want to talk to Glenn," she said conveniently.

"I can't allow that, your people are dangerous. Handcuffed my man to a roof and forced him to cut off his own hand to survive-"

"I don't know anything about that," she cut him off. He grinned.

"Perhaps you don't. All you have to do is tell us where they are and the two of you can go free, I promise."

When the words "I promise" left his lips she felt a shiver go up her spine. She tightened her arms crossed over her chest. She turned her eye line from him and stared at the ground instead.

"No? Fine, let's try something else." He smirked. "Stand up," he commanded. Maggie kept her eyes down and her heart begun to speed up. "I said, stand up" he growled. Maggie turned her head to face him and she could see the anger in his face. "Now," he stood this time and his hands slammed against the table.

Maggie begun to shake and slowly got to her feet. "Good girl, now take off your shirt," he sat back down on the chair and leaned back. His arms went behind his head and lifted a leg to the table.

"No," she said. She tried to hide the fear in her voice, but failed. His leg moved from the table and anger crossed his face again.

"Take it off," he snarled. "or I'll bring your little boyfriends hand in here."

Maggie took a deep breath and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She slammed the shirt of the table and glared at the man in front of her. He licked his bottom lip then sat up in his seat.

"Good, now your bra." He smirked. Her breathing begun to uneven and her body to sweat. "Go on." Her shaky fingers unclipped the hook. She shrugged the bra from her shoulders and let it drop to the floor. As soon as she was fully bare from the waist up she crossed her arms over her chest blocking his view.

The man got up from his seat and moved around the table to her. Maggie's lip trembled when he pulled her arms from her chest. She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut when his finger outlined her breast. His fingers were cold and rough along her skin and she had to hold back her tears. She would not be weak right now, she would not show him the effect he was having on her. His fingers traced up her breast and slide around her neck. His hand gripped the back of her neck and then he slammed her into the table.

Her face bounced off the hard wooden table and her hands were braced on the side of her head. He held her down with one hand, and she heard the other grabbing at his belt. The sound of the buckle hitting the hard ground made her cringe. She knew what was coming and she wanted to fight him, wanted to kill him, but she couldn't. She wasn't going to be held responsible for Glenn, her friend losing his hand or any other body part.

"You going to tell me now?" He asked into her ear. His breath hitting her face.

"You do what ever you're going to do." He pushed himself against her causing her to let out a groan of pain. "Go to hell." With the hand he held her down with he tighten his grip and pushed her down harder. Her face rubbed hard against the wood table and she cried out when he dug his nails in her flesh. His free hand moved to her belt and grabbed at the buckle. His fingers fumbled with the buckle and he let out a frustrated groan.

Tossing her belt to the side his hand moved to her jeans and yanked on the button. He pulled down her zipper and let his hand slide behind her jeans. Maggie tried to keep her cries to herself but when he cupped her through her underwear. A year fell from the corner of eye when he rubbed his palm against the fabric in slow circle. She cringed her face as he continue his movements. "It's going to be okay Maggie, you're going to be okay." The voice in her head said. Preparing herself for what was going to happen next she grinded her teeth together and took a breath through her nose. However, his hand pulled out of her pants and he let go of her hands.

The man moved away from her and buckled up his pants. "Come on," He said, his voice showing no emotion. Maggie slowly put her head up. Tears ran down her cheeks and she bit down on her bottom lip. She put her weight on her hands and pushed herself up with all the strength she had. "Hurry up, I don't have all day," He groaned. Maggie moved to grab her shirt. "No," he shouted. "That stays, now come on." Maggie's lip trembled and she moved her hands to cover her breast. She walked to the door and he opened it. His rough hands grabbed her arm and pulled her along the hallway stopping in front of a wooden door.

Maggie had so many thoughts running through her head of what was behind the door. Maybe it was his friends and he was going to pass her off to them. Maybe it was full of walkers and he was going to let them eat her. Maggie turned her head and looked at the sick bastard and he gave her one last once over before opening the door.

...

Daryl walked along side Rick through the woods. They followed behind Oscar and Michonne towards the town called Woodbury, towards the son of a bitch who had taken his Maggie.

His Maggie, he liked the sound of that. Right now all he wanted was to find her and hold her in his arms. God when did he become such a pussy. "The moment you fell for that girl" The voice in his head said.

"I know what you did for me, for my baby girl while I was... working things out. Thanks," Rick said interrupting his thoughts.

"It's what we do," Daryl replied back. They kept walking not saying anything for some time before Rick broke the silence.

"Maggie, she's tuff, I'm sure she's okay." Daryl tensed and looked to Rick. Rick had his eyes on the back of Michonne's head. He bit down on the inside of his cheek, and let Rick's words sink in. He wasn't lying Maggie was tuff and he was sure she could handle by herself, but there was something in the pit of his stomach rubbing him the wrong way. Telling him he was wrong.

...

Daryl crouched next to Rick and Oscar watching the front Gate to Woodbury. Three men stood on the top of the wall, each with a riffle in their hands. They paced on the wall looking bored with their jobs on guard duty. The sound of a shrub moving behind them made all three men jump and turn. Michonne popped out from the shrub. "This way," she gestured with her head.

"Alright let's go," Rick told them. They all quickly followed behind Michonne as she led them to the wall. The wall had no lookouts and was in a dark area which he assumed there were no people living in the area. He followed behind Rick as they moved through a small gap in the makeshift wall.

The streets of the town had people walking freely around. Men, woman and children moving around like there way no danger outside of the walls they lived behind; like the world had not gone to complete shit. They lived fake easy lives which discussed him. These people didn't know what struggle was. They had no idea how it felt to starve and fight to survive.

Michonne led them to the back of a building. The door to what he assumed was a shop was unlocked, Michonne turned the handle to the door and walked in. Daryl looked at Rick waiting for his go. Rick nodded at him and he followed behind her. They walked into a room filled with box's of junk. The place must of been where they kept stuff they didn't need.

"Is this where they kept you?" Rick asked looking around the room. Daryl moved to the window and peaked outside.

"It's where they questioned me," She replied.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick asked.

"I thought you said there was curfew?" Daryl asked peaking at a couple walking down the street hand in hand.

"There is, the streets are packed during the day. Those are just stragglers," She answered.

"We got to move, were sitting ducks in here." Rick said standing next to Daryl peaking at the street.

"They could be in his apartment," She suggested. Daryl's head turned quick to see if she was being serious and she was. His fucking apartment, what if he. No don't think like that, he shook the thought from his head.

"Yeah? What if they aint?" He moved away from the window.

"Then we try somewhere else." She answered. Daryl watched her closely, trying to see if he could make out if she was lying. Because if she was and was leading them into a trap she was going to wish she was never born.

...

Maggie sat against the wall on Glenn's side. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin settled on her knees. Glenn's shirt rested on her body, covering what the Governor had made her reveal to him. Maggie felt violated, she felt more than violated she felt empty. She had let herself cry into Glenn's shoulder when the Governor had brought her into the room.

She remembered locking eyes with Merle and saw the way he looked at her. He looked horrified, he had looked at her with such shock. His eyes said everything she needed to know from him. He had no idea what the man was going to do to her. He had no clue that the man he called his leader would sink so low. His eyes had moved to the Governor after her and she could see the hatred in his eyes towards him.

"Maggie, did he... did he-"

"Rape me?" She finished his question, Glenn nodded. Maggie shook her head. "No," She answered back.

"Maggie," Glenn placed his hand on her back, but she shrugged it off.

"No, he didn't. He stopped before it got to that," she nuzzled her nose against her knee.

"Alright," He replied getting to his feet.

"All this time running from walkers. You forget what people do," Maggie lifted her head from her knees. Glenn moved to Maggie and kneeled down in front of her. He pulled her hands into his and she looked up at him.

"Hey, were going to get out of here and that fucker is going to pay; they both will." Maggie bit her lip and nodded her head. Glenn let her hands go and walked to the dead walker in the middle of the floor. He bent down and ripped the arm on the walker. Maggie slowly got up and walked over to Glenn. He broke the arm in half and snapped the forearm bones in half. "Be ready when they come back," He handed her half of the bone and nodded her head. She was going to kill the Governor.

...

Things had happened so fast when the door had opened. Glenn tackled Merle and she somehow ended up with a gun. Maggie held the gun to Merle's head as he held Glenn down with a knife at his throat. "Let him go," She shouted at him. Merle slowly looked up at her.

"Okay," he held his hand and knife up. Then Maggie felt the gun against the back of her head. Merle grabbed the gun from her hands and shouted at Glenn. "Get up," he pulled Glenn to his feet and started to drag him down the hall. Maggie felt one of the men behind her grab onto her wrist and lead her the same way as Merle and Glenn.

Walking down the hallways felt like it took hours. Everything around her moved in slow motion. They turned a corner and moved her and Glenn into a empty room. Bringing her to the middle of the room they pushed her down onto her knees and Glenn next to her. Maggie felt Glenn's hand grab hers and she looked over at him. His eyes was swollen and his face covered in blood. She was at least happy she had him by her side.

A bag was put over her head darkening everything around her. She let her eyes close and then felt them tug at her arms. "On your feet, move" A man shouted at her. She got to her feet and let them drag her along. Then loud crackles filled the air and Maggie took a deep breath ready to die.


	15. Fly Away from Here

A arm grabbed her and pulled her, the bag still over her head. She was rushed from the room, tripping over her few times. The person dragging her stopped then she felt the ground beneath her disappear. The man picked her up tossing her over his shoulder. Loud gun shots ran through the air and Maggie could feel a breeze against her arms telling her they were outside now.

When she felt the stranger place her on the ground she ready herself to punch him out when she heard a familiar voice. The bag was pulled from her head and Maggie let out a weep. Daryl stood in front of her, in all his Daryl glory. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She let out a cry when she felt him wrap his arms around her wait holding her as close as possible.

"Shh, shh," He shushed her. He ran his hand through her hair and she cried harder into his shoulder. "You're okay, you're okay, everything's okay." He comforted her. Maggie finally pulled away from his neck and looked at his face.

"You're really here."

"Yeah, I'm really here." His eyes looked at her with a intense gaze. "Are ya okay? Are ya hurt?" He asked, he pulled away from her and looked her up and down; looking for any sigh she was hurt.

"I'm good," she assured him even though she really knew she wasn't. She knew by the look he gave her he didn't believe her, but he shrugged it off.

"Daryl, this was Merle." Maggie felt her heart stop and she saw shock cross Daryl's face. "He was going to execute us."

"My brother's the Governor?" He asked moving away from Maggie and towards Glenn. Glenn shook his head.

"No he's like his second in command. or something." Maggie answered. Daryl turned to look at her and his eyes stared at her chest. She looked down and bit her lip. His eyes moved to back to Glenn, a shirtless Glenn. He opened his mouth about to speak when Rick cut him off.

"We need to get out of here, now" He walked over to Maggie. "Are you okay?" she nodded in return.

Maggie looked over Rick's shoulder at Daryl and could see him biting down on his thumb. His eyes watching her.

"Maggie, you-"

"No Glenn, I'm fine let's get out of here," She assured Rick placing a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes staying on Daryl while she spoke.

Maggie's eyes moved to Oscar who was giving Glen a shirt. Rick passed a gun to her and she gave him a nod. Rick moved away from her and walked towards Daryl. Her eyes lingered on them for a second, she could her them whispering. Her head turn and she walked to Glenn helping him get the shirt on. She slid a arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. Her eyes moved back to Rick and Daryl who were arguing. She could make out her name and Merle's being said.

"Alright lets go," Rick moved from Daryl and walked to them.

They moved to the door and walked out one by one. Maggie following behind Oscar and Daryl behind her. She readied her gun and started to fire one she hit the street. The streets were full of smoke blocking the view of the residents of the town. Their voices could be heard shouting commands at each other. Daryl walked by her heading to the front of the group.

Maggie fired her gun into the smoky streets, rushing a fast as she could. She caught Glenn fall to the ground and rushed over to him. She wrapped her arm around his torso and pulled him to his feet. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. She shot at the few people she could just barley make out through the heavy smoke and dragged Glenn at her side.

She finally made it to the opening in the wall. She shot her gun at a few walkers moving towards them. Tightening her arm around him they squeezed through the small opening. She could hear Glenn wheezing in her ear and she turned to look at him. His eye was swollen and his face still bloody. Her eyes scanned around for any more walkers, none came into view so she dragged him across the road. When she felt a hand touch her back her head swung around and she let go of Glenn's body.

"This way," Rick said when she turned to face him. He slid a arm around Glenn and pulled him towards a area covered in bushes. She followed close behind him. She crouched down to the ground next to Rick and Glenn. "You guys okay?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, yeah were good." She looked to Glenn who nodded his head. She gave him a smile then looked back towards the wall. The gun fire was done, but loud shouts and yelling could still be heard. Walkers were going to start coming with all the noise they had all just made. She turned back around and looked at Rick and Glenn. Her brows furrowed when she noticed Daryl wasn't there. She felt her heart speed up and her blood rush through her veins. "Where's Daryl?"

Rick's eyes moved from her to the wall. "Shit," He spit out. His hand moved to his hair that was covering his forehead. He pushed the hair from his skin and shook his head. "He must of went back-"

Both their head turns and they put their guns back in position when a noise came from behind them. A woman Maggie recognized from earlier with long brown dreads and a sword in her hand appeared. She raised her hands up and dropped the sword from her hand. Maggie held the gun towards the woman's head ready to shoot if needed.

Rick held the gun to her head and crouched down and took her sword from the ground. His finger lied on the trigger and he pushed the gun closer to her head. The woman's hands were up and her eyes stared at Rick ignoring her completely. Maggie's eyes looked between the two and Rick moved his gun from her head. The woman's hands fell to her side and her body relaxed.

"You get what you came for?" He asked, the woman's head shook.

"Where's the rest of your people?" The woman asked and her eyes moved to the ground.

"They got Oscar." Maggie turned and saw Glenn on his feet and a gun in his grip aiming towards the woman.

"Daryl, Daryl's missing did you see him?" She asked the woman. The woman's eyes looked up at her and she saw a quick flash of pity in her eyes before she shook her head at her.

"If anything happened to him-"

"I brought you hear to save them." The woman cuts him off. Both Rick and her stare at each other before he turns back to Maggie. "You're going to need my help to bring them back to the prison, or to save Daryl." Her eyes moved to Maggie quickly when she mentions Daryl. "Ether way you need me." She finishes.

Maggie's eyes move from the woman to Rick, his face looks like it had aged within the amount of says since Laurie died. His face is covered in sweat and his brows are furrowed. Maggie moved her gun and places it in its spot on her belt. She looks to the woman who's staring at them waiting for a reply. Maggie's eyes move back to Rick and she nods her head.

"Alright, let's get them."

...

Somewhere else in Georgia (Present Time)

The chill of the upcoming fall air filled the cold room. A man walked with his head held high and eyes blood shot. His large build was intimating along with the caliber rifle he held in his hands. His chin covered in stubble and dark bags under his eyes. His hair was slicked back with grease and a strong smell of body odder filled the air around him. With every step he took the loud thud of his boot hitting the cold ground bounced off the walls.

"Now all y'all are going to listen to my every word," His deep voice said. He stopped his walking a spit on the ground. "My men and I are taking over this place." He smirks looking around at the men and woman on their knees.

The man's tongue slid along his bottom lip as he look as a woman. Her head was looking down, her body shaking and hands held tightly together. Her long brown hair was falling from it's braid and covering her face. A smirk fell on the mans face and bent down to the girl. He was aware of everyone looking at him and that made what he was about to do so much better.

"Ya hear me toots?" The girl kept her head down and her body shook a bit more. "Did you hear me I just asked you a question." He asked irrigated. The girls head slowly moved up and her grey eyes popped out from behind the fallen stands of hair. Her eyes met the man's blood shot eyes.

The woman appeared to be no older than her early twenties. Her face coved in dirt and grime and her pale cracked lips were in a firm line. She stared at the man who was becoming inpatient with every second. A smile appeared on the mans face and he let out a deep throated laugh. The back on his hand connecting with her face and she fell to the ground.

"I fucking asked you a question. You answer me," He snarled. She spit out the blood that was staring to fill her mouth. She looked up at the man and could see the anger in his face.

"Like I was saying before. My men and I, were in charge. Y'all are going to do what we say or you're going to end up like little bitch here." He looks from the people around him to the girl he had just hit. His boot connects with her ribs twice before he continues. "I take that back. This is nothing compared to what's going to happen to all of you." He bent down to the girl and grabbed on to her hair and pulled her up to her feet. "Billy come here." He commanded one of his men.

Billy a tall man with dark skin, large shoulders and a shaved head walked over to the man. The man pushed the girl into his arms and pulled her arms behind her back. "I'm going to ask you one last time. Did you hear me." His snarled in the girls face. The girl stared him in the eyes for a few seconds before spitting the blood in her mouth in the man's face. "You fucking cunt," He reached out wrapped a hand around the girls neck and pushed her to the ground.

From the other side of the room a man in his mid twenties was on his knees with one hand placed on the woman at his sides back. He rubbed circles into her back while Chloe's screams filled the room. "Why the hell couldn't you just say yeah Chloe?" He asked her in his head. She had one of the men, who he assumed was their leader on top of her. While one of the other men Billy, holding her down. His eyes moved away from her, he couldn't watch it. Weeps of the other woman and a few children could be heard around him.

"This is all my fault. This is all my fault." He repeatedly said in his head. The woman on his side shifted closer to him. "Shh, It's going to be okay." He said trying to comfort her. However, he knew it wasn't going to be okay. It was going to be far from okay and it was all his fault.

...

Back to our favorite group of people

Daryl walked behind Maggie and Rick with his brother not far behind them. His bow was on his shoulder and his face was killing him. Fucking Merle he said in his head. There was a awkward silence in the air around them while they walked back to the cars. No one said anything, not even Merle which surprised him a bit. His brother had one of the biggest mouths he knew. His mind begun to think about what they were going to do. There was going to be a lot of shit they were going to have to talk about now that Merle was with them.

Maggie came to a stop in front of him and turned her body to face him. Daryl noticed her eyes glare at his brother briefly before moving to him. Her lips turned up a bit and he gave her a nod. He stopped when he got to her and looked to his brother. "Go ahead."

Merle looked between Daryl and Maggie and gave a grunt. "With officer friendly over there," He nodded his head towards Rick. "Fuck no."

"Merle fuck off." Merle looked from Daryl to Rick then let out another grunt. His face cringed and he moved from his spot and started walking towards Rick.

Daryl watched his brother drag his feet through the dirt while he slowly made his way to Rick. When he was sure he was to far to hear him he turned back to Maggie. His mouth opened about to speak but Maggie cut him off wrapping her arms around him. Her arms squeezed around neck putting all her strength into the hug. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. His nose was in her hair which smelt of sweat, blood and her. He let out a sigh into her hair and slowly pulled away.

Maggie's arms slowly fell from his shoulders to her sides and her eyes sparkled with tears. "I thought I might of lost you for a moment there." Maggie said letting a tear fall.

Daryl bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. "Right back at ya," His eyes moved to look at his brother then back to Maggie. His eyes started at the shirt she was wearing; the shirt that belonged to Glenn.

Maggie's eyes caught Daryl's looking at the shirt she was wearing. A cold chill ran up her spine at the memory of how she came to wear Glenn's shirt. His eyes followed up the shirt to her face and his brows furrowed. She knew what he was about to ask and she was terrified at what was going to happen when she answered. She braced herself waiting for him to ask the question. Her eyes looked down to their feet and she took a deep breath inhaling the fall morning air. There was a long pause before he finally did something. His arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

Daryl felt Maggie relax into his arms when she pulled her against him. He didn't need to ask her, he already knew. His hand found her hair and he rubbed circles into her scalp. She wasn't crying, she wasn't doing anything but letting him hold her. Daryl wasn't sure what to do. Should he say something or do something besides hug her? He had never been in a position like this before.

"Ya two fuckin' done already?" Merle's voice yelled out. Daryl felt Maggie's body tense up before slowly letting him go.

"Shut the hell up." Daryl heard a more quiet Rick sneer at his brother. Rick looked over at the two men waiting for him and Maggie. He looked back to Maggie who was starting at him. "Ya goin be okay until we get back?" He asked her.

Maggie bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. "Yeah I'm good, lets go." She said walking towards Rick and Merle.

"It wasn't Merle?" He asked causing her to stop.

Maggie turned around and shook her head. "No, it wasn't him, but Glenn. That was him." Daryl nodded and followed behind her making their way to the other two.

...

Maggie ran a hand through her hair while Glenn, Rick and Daryl argued. She wasn't even bothering saying anything anymore. Each time she tried to say something she was ignored or cut off. Fucking men. No matter what though she had to agree with Glenn, he was right. Merle could not go back to the prison even if he was Daryl's brother or not. Merle was the reason they were both captured and tortured.

"Fine, we'll fend for ourselves." Daryl's words brought her back. Her eyes widened and she tensed.

"That's not what I was saying." Glenn said.

"No him, no me." He replied back.

"Daryl you don't have to do that." Maggie said, cutting into the conversation. Daryl's eyes started at her for a second then moved to the other two.

"It was always Merle and I before this anyways." He looked to Rick who shook his head.

"What are we suppose to tell Carol? What about Maggie?" Maggie looked at Glenn who was pointing to her.

"I can speak for myself." Maggie said to Glenn. "Daryl, stay here with us. Don't go." Maggie took a step towards him but Daryl took a step back.

"She'll understand and you will too." He said looking to her. Maggie's head shook and she watched him with wide eyes as he walked past her. Rick followed behind Daryl and she felt like she was locked in place.

Daryl was leaving? He was actually leaving them to be with his brother. The one who handed her and Glenn over to the governor with out a second thought. He chose him over them. The blood begun to pump through her vanes and her heart started to beat loud and fast. She was fuming and before she knew what she was doing she was walking towards the woods where Daryl was walking towards his brother.

"Hey!" She yelled out. Daryl turned around just as she got to him. Maggie's hand collided with his chest and she shoved him.

"What the fuck?" She shoved him again. "Maggie," and again. Daryl reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could shove him again. "Maggie stop."

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to walk away Daryl." She sneered at him. He blinked at her a few times before letting her go. "You can't just walk away from me, let alone not even say goodbye."

"Look Maggie..."

"No you look. I can't force you to stay and I know that. But I do know that we've been through way to much for you to just leave it like this." She said out of breath. Daryl's eyes roamed her face for a moment before he nodded. "I'm still going to ask you though, stay?"

He knew Maggie was right. She deserved more than what he was giving her. She meant more to him than everyone in the group and now he was just leaving her for his brother. He wanted to stay, but he wasn't about to abandon his brother again. He also couldn't leave her like this.

He scratched the back of his neck. "This ain't no fairytale where we run off together into the sunset or some shit like that." Maggie squinted her eyes at him and bit her lip. "This is real life and there ain't no such thing as happily ever after. I'm leaving Maggie and you're right there ain't nothing you can do about it." He finished.

Maggie watched him turn from her and walk to his brother. Merle wrapped his around Daryl's shoulder and the two started walking deeper into the woods. Maggie ran a hand through her hair and turned walking back to the cars. Rick was standing at the back of the car when she walked out of the woods.

"You okay?" He asked her. Maggie looked for Glenn and the dark skinned woman she believed her name was Michonne. She found them both sitting in the car and then turned her head back to Rick.

"Honestly, I don't know."


End file.
